FATE AND EMOTION
by Ispano-guymelef
Summary: They have silently longed for each other for years. They both lacked the courage to truly express to the other how they truly felt. Now they are reunited, what will come of it… VFxHK
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne._

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: The interaction between Van and Hitomi is too much fun to not play with. I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks_

_**FATE AND EMOTION**_

The warm summer breeze was little comfort as she checked her watch again. She looked out over the secluded lake for any sign but still nothing. They had chosen this spot as it was a short walk from her apartment and considering its location it was very unlikely that his arrival would be seen. Digging in the soft sand with her toes she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Hitomi Kanzaki now nineteen tried desperately to will time forward as these last few moments were agonizing.

They had continued to communicate often but the ghostly image was no substitute for the real thing. He had come to her the first night and then once every week just before she went to bed without fail.

Interestingly Hitomi thought, he did not seem to change at all in four years. He always appeared as she had the last seen him, dressed in tan and red with a warm smile. Their visits were never long enough but it allowed them to keep up with the events in each other's lives. Van and Hitomi both cherished this time together but something seemed to be missing.

Van tried to express his feelings on several occasions but he always seems to say something wrong and upset her. He decided to not ruin their visits and keep his emotions to himself. Fate it seems would not allow him to express what he truly felt. Hitomi wanted to talk about his attempts and their misunderstandings but she never felt the time was right. They both avoided what they wanted to talk about most; emotion, feelings, desires and how fate had separated them. Unfortunately neither had the courage to start such a topic; until that night four months ago.

Hitomi was describing her coming graduation and what her plans were for the summer. Van was unusually quiet and seemed a little distant.

"Is something wrong Van" she asked?

"No it's nothing" he replied as he motioned to her with a gloved hand. "You were saying something about moving somewhere with the change in season…"

"Van something is bothering you, what is it" she asked again this time a little more insistent.

"NOTHING…everything is just FINE…" he spat back regretting the words as they left his mouth…

She was taken aback by his response… he never spoke like this to her. His response was so unexpected that she even shrunk back from his ghostly form.

"I…I'm sorry Hitomi" he stated weakly as he rubbed his hands over his face. "**This** is what's bothering me…**THIS** is what is wrong".

Her heart sank on the verge of breaking…was he not interested in her anymore…? Had he fallen in love with someone on Gaea…? She bit her lip unsure if she had the courage to even ask for clarification…She reached out to him as his ghostly image stood and turned away both gloved hands balled into fists.

"I can't take this anymore" he hissed

"Van please, I…" she whispered as the tears began slide down her cheeks.

"I know this is selfish but I have to see you, really see you…I can't stand being apart from you …please allow me to come to the Mystic Moon to see you…" he said as he turned to face her. There was a look of almost desperation in his chocolate gaze.

"You…you want to come visit me" she choked?

Realizing how badly he had handled that…again…he tried to explain…

"I really messed that up…again" he stated sadly as he reached out to in a vain attempt to wipe her tears away. "I know I had to let you return to your own world, your family and your life. It would have been selfish of me to let my emotions interfere with your fate. I have thought a great deal about you and that decision and I …I"he trailed off.

Damn it… she thought don't stop now you're on a roll… She smiled to herself as she shook her head…This is the man that can rule as King, Fight in a giant robot, be a master swordsman but can't talk about his feelings. She blushed slightly as she realized she was just as bad…So many times she had wanted to say the things that were in her heart but she was unable to find the words as well.

"Hitomi will that be …umm…alright if I come there to see you" he asked sheepishly as he tried to hide his gaze behind his unruly raven hair?

She simply stared at him lost in her thoughts for a moment. She snapped back as he called her name again.

"Van that would be wonderful when can you come" she asked excitedly? "How long do think you will be able to stay? I know; I know if you can wait a little longer I'll be on summer break and we can spend more time together. Its soo beautiful here in the summer…." She blurted out.

He smiled to himself as he walked toward her image "That would be wonderful, think more on the details and ill start to work on things here." He reached out to touch her cheek …just as the ghostly image came close it faded and he was gone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it. "Ok Kanzaki you've got to get some details taken care of and that also gives you almost four months to get some guts" she mumbled to herself.

"So what are these details and what do you need guts for" a voice called from the doorway?

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK" she shrieked as she stumbled back and tripped over the bed. "YUKARI" she cried as he threw a pillow at her. "You scared me to death don't you know how to knock"?

Her friend just laughed as she dodged the pillow. "I did and you were just sitting there daydreaming. Honestly Hitomi what's up with you lately" Yukari asked?

"Yukari do you remember that night at the track…the night I disappeared" Hitomi asked?

"Hitomi we were almost eaten by a dragon for god sakes. That hottie came and saved us and then you left with the hottie hero" she replied "that about covers it if I remember…"?

She squinted at her "Yes that would be the jist of it and his name is Van, Van Fanel"

"Hmmm do I detect a little something there Hitomi. Do you want Mr. Hottie to back and sweep you up in his arms and carry you off in a pillar of light again" she teased?

Hitomi looked away a deep blush creeping into her cheeks…

"Hitomi are you blushing…wow do you really still have a thing for this guy. You came back and he didn't did you ever hear from him again"?

"Yukari sit down there is a great deal more to the story than I told you before" Hitomi began.

Yukari sat in awe as Hitomi elaborated for the first time about everything that had happened while she was on Gaea. She detailed the months that past while she was on Gaea and about Van and the relationship. Hitomi finished with the details of his visits and finally his plea to come see her.

"WOW so you've been in love with this guy for four years and never told him, Hitomi I'm ashamed of you…if you felt that way why did you even come back" Yukari exclaimed. "You could have stayed with a man you love and one who although a little emotionally retarded adores you…become a queen what in the world were you thinking."

Hitomi voice cracked as she started to cry…"I don't know why I left Yukari…" she sobbed "I …I was scared it was so much to take in…"

"Hitomi its ok" she soothed. "You said he was desperate to come see you right…Well here's your chance to show him how you truly feel. It's pretty obvious from what you said that he is definitely longing for you. So what exactly did you do to him while you were in his castle" she teased.

This caused her blush to grow even darker…event thought nothing happened she had thought a lot about it, him…they way she felt in his arms, his smell the smell of the field…What his lips would feel like on hers…what his hands would feel like against her…

"HITOMI" Yukari yelled snapping her out of her hormonal daydream… "You have got it bad…too bad you didn't take a camera with you back then. It would have been nice to have some pictures of Mr. Hottie".

Hitomi squinted at her again then her death glare softened. "I know but I do have one memento want to see it" she said as she hopped up and went to her dresser.

Hitomi retrieved a carefully folded piece of cloth that she placed on the bed between them. She carefully unfolded it to reveal a large white feather. Yukari touched the feather and got a flash of the moment he had removed it…the feeling hit her like a train…his sent, the warm sun of Gaea, the love he had for her.

"The beats the hell out a card any day" Yukari exclaimed as she quickly drew her hand back…."That's an intense experience, is it like that for you or is more intense" she asked.

Hitomi's blush told her all she needed to know…

"So my dear friend can you help me with the details so I don't mess this up" Hitomi pleaded.

Yukari smiled "let's see, less than four months until summer break and we move down to the lake and Mr. hottie errr wait…he a King right…King Hottie arrives…" she teased "We will defiantly be ready"

Van paced around the room his long cloak flowing behind him. "What is taking so long" he grumbled. "If they make me late so help me ill…"

A soft furry hand on his shoulder eased his mood. "Easy King Van all the work will be done in plenty of time. I know you are anxious but please sit down before you wear a hole in the rug from pacing" she teased.

He complied with the Neko's request and dropped into a chair. Merle slowly made her way over to ease into a chair beside him.

"How long are you planning to stay on the Mystic moon" She asked? "You had better be back before this baby comes" she warned.

Van smiled "My dear you are not due for 3 months, I will be back well before your child arrives. Where is your husband it's not like him to be away from your side" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out in response…"He is overseeing the work on Escaflowne" Her ears pricked up "I believe he's coming this way now".

General Marcus Elendril as if on cue strolled into the sitting room.

"See" she said as she struggled to get up from the soft chair.

"My king, the work to Escaflowne is complete you may depart at you leisure" he stated. "My dear please let me help you up" as he quickly stepped over to pull her out of the chair.

"You two watch over my kingdom until I return" he teased while shaking a finger at the both of them. His expression changed "I can think of no better hands to leave Fanelia in until my return". He hugged Merle and placed a hand on the Generals shoulder. "I shall return in less than a month" he stated as he walked from the room.

"Be safe my King all will be well until your return and good luck" he stated with a smile.

"Bring back a wife I need someone to spend time with…" Merle called after him.

Van shook his head as he headed out in the assembly area and climbed into the guymelef. The cockpit closed and energyst began to pulse in time with his own heart. The armor quickly transformed into its dragon mode and streaked away. It was quickly engulfed in a pillar of light and with a rumble and low boom was gone…

Hitomi stood and dusted the soft sand from her dress and backs of her long legs. Checking her watch again she wondered how it could only be two minutes since she last checked it. Hitomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Wow, has is really been four years, she thought. Four years since her emerald gaze had met his chocolate one. Four years since he held her for the last time before the pillar of light brought her back to earth.

"I wonder how much he has changed" she mumbled as she looked down at her own matured form. "I wonder if we will still have that same spark when he's really here".

She did not have long to ponder the question as the alarm on her watch sounded and soft rumble and low boom announced his arrival. Within the Pillar of light a large white winged form descended to the surface of the Lake. The pillar pulsed then dispersed leaving the dragon armor hovering over the water. Its wing beats created ripples across the still water has it hovered in the middle of the lake for several heartbeats.

Her breath was coming in short raspy gasps and her stomach was in knots as she strained to see the pilot of the armor. Hitomi shaded her eyes with her hand trying to get a better look just as the armor shot across the lake heading in her direction.

"Ok Kanzaki steady, steady…" she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne._

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: This one is a little longer. I decided I would not torture them the entire chapter …well maybe. I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

The pillar of light dispersed leaving Van hovering above the secluded lake. The beats of Escaflowne's wings created ripples across the waters still surface. He stayed that way for several heartbeats adjusting to his new surroundings. His mind suddenly locked in on a presence, a familiar presence a presence he longed for. A quick snap on Escaflowne's controls and the armor shot across the water towards the shore. After a quick circle of the beach he set the armor down a short distance away and he took a deep breath trying to compose himself..

"Ok" he mumbled to himself "don't say anything stupid'"

Van hopped down, boots sinking in the soft sand as he slowly stood to his full height. He gazed down the shore from beneath the hood of his cloak at the person, the presence he desired.

"Ok Kanzaki steady, steady…" she whispered to herself again as she took sever steps towards the cloaked figure.

They both began to slowly close the distance until they were almost at arm's length. Her green gaze searched the confines of the hood for his chocolate gaze. As if he heard her thoughts he lowered his head and pulled the hood back. He raised his head as chocolate brown meet emerald green and the heartbeats that passed seemed the longest in their lives.

She tried to take in the person in the red and gold cloak that was before her. Tall black boots, black pants and a grey long sleeved tunic trimmed in white. She felt his presence and knew it was him; at last he was here…really here.

"Van" she breathed

"It has been far too long...you are no longer the young girl I remember" Van paused. He smiled the smile the he only showed to her… "You have grown into the woman I always dreamed you would become". He took a step closer as he reached out to her. "Hitomi I have missed you so much…"

She took a step closer as well her stomach in knots her heart beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek "Hitomi I…I…"

As his words reached her ears her vision began to blur…as he reached out her legs became weak...at his touch everything went black.

As Van touched her cheek to his surprise she dropped into his arms…He quickly caught her and scooped up her unconscious form bridal style. He held her close taking in the sent of her hair the warmth of her body as he stood motionless for several heartbeats. He snapped out of his euphoric moment and quickly made his way back to Escaflowne. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her as he sat down removed his gloved and rested her head in his lap. He couldn't resist the urge to brush several strands of hair away and let the tips of his fingers glide across her cheek…

He shook his head and mumbled "not the reaction I had planned, I hope this is not a bad thing…" he thought for a moment "oh great it must have been something I said. Damn it I am here less than fifteen minutes and already screwed up".

Hitomi felt so warm, so comfortable, so at peace. The feeling of safety was so familiar and she could smell the field…Vans' smell. She slowly became aware that he was mumbling to himself. He seemed to be berating himself as if he had done something wrong. Dear god she thought he left his Kingdom, traveled to another planet just to see her…He had spoken to her the way she had dreamt he would…God he had grown even more handsome. He was no longer the boy she had left on Gaea he was a man, a man that she desired, a man that now cradled her in his arms. His touch, his presence, spark she thought HA it's more like a lightning bolt strapped to the front of a truck.

"Van" she called softly as she shifted slightly. "Van, sorry to be so much trouble, I guess the moment was a little…umm…a little" she trailed off blushing as his chocolate gaze focused on her.

He was not ready to release his hold on her and she was more than content in his arms but neither expressed this.

"Here, let me help you up" he replied blushing slightly as he helped her stand. "Are you sure you are ok"?

"Yes just fine now" she replied with a smile as she held onto his arm to steady herself. She looked up to meet his gaze again as they both stood motionless trying to read the other.

Van opened his mouth to speak but was cut short as she rushed into his embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he paused for the briefest of moments and then wrapped his arms around her. Hitomi buried her face in his chest and began to weep softly.

"I…I…God I've missed you so much" she stated her face still buried in his chest. "I…I wanted to visit or have you come here but I was…I was afraid you might not want to see me". She felt him chuckle and she pulled back slightly to see his face. "Are you laughing at me" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No…I am laughing at myself" he replied. "You see, I was thinking the same thing and until lately lacked the courage to even bring the topic up". Van met her gaze as he brushed his thumb across her cheek and then traced her lower lip with the tip of his finger. "I just couldn't be apart from you any longer…I…I had to come"

She closed her eyes as his words gave her comfort, fueling her desires and his touch was …was well electric didn't even describe it. He found the courage now it was her chance…her chance to show some guts take a chance…damn it she thought as she inched up on her tiptoes, when did he get so tall?

Van seemed to understand for once and pulled her closer lifting her against his body up to eye level with him. She was amazed that he was able to read her so easily. The thought was quickly lost as she could feel his breath tickle her lips as she leaned a little closer. This moment in their lives proceeded in slow motion and just as her lips brushed his…

"TOMI…TOMI!" a voice called from behind them…

The moment lost they quickly separated both looking away and both showing more color with each passing moment. Their reactions to the new arrival were vastly different. Hitomi cursed her friend's arrival…

"Damn it Yukari you have been late every day of your life and today…NOW…you decide to be early" she grumbled.

Van on the other hand had slipped between her and the surprise arrival, hand at the hilt of his sword ready to protect her from whoever or whatever was coming. After several heartbeats he felt a gentle touch on his arm and he relaxed his stance.

"A friend of yours I assume" he said.

"With timing like that …not anymore" Hitomi grumbled "could I borrow your sword for just a moment" she replied with a lopsided grin.

Understanding what she meant he responded with a wicked smile "Well there is always feeding her to the dragons". He reached out and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. The contact, simple as it was, the gesture innocent as it was made her smile and blush lightly.

She watched as Van ran his free hand through his still unruly raven hair. When did her desire for him become so physical she thought? She had to force herself to look away as her friend out of breath from running in the sand made it to her side.

"Did I make it in time, am I late" Yukari asked as she looked at Hitomi then her eyes fixed on Van. "Well well it seems I am a little early, sorry about that" she teased as she noted their proximity and flush of color they both wore. "Hitomi, I have to hand it to you were right he does look good enough to e…uuufffff" she gasped as an elbow made contact with her stomach.

"Yukari" Hitomi hissed glaring at her friend. "Yukari Uchida this is Van Slanzar de Fanel"

"Oh I remember him…the last time he was here a dragon tried to eat me".

They both chuckled and she looked at them not understanding the private joke.

"Hmmm" she purred as she walked a little closed giving him a once over. "It seems you have grown a little since your last visit your majesty" she stated as she winkled at Hitomi which made her color come out even more. "WOW so that's your flying dragon robot thingy…its huge…can you take me for a ride" she pleaded looking to Hitomi?

"Yukari no…" she paused looking to Van "that reminds me, how are you going to hide Escaflowne"?

"That won't be a problem…I made a few modifications…" he said with a smile. "There's a small clearing in the trees over there and I thought that would be a great spot to hide it."

"I don't understand someone might see it…" she said.

"I'll show you, wait here" he replied as he jogged over to the dragon armor.

Yukari watched him leave and turned to Hitomi with a big smile. "I want one" she stated.

Hitomi glared at her with a hand on her hip "you already have one remember Amano, Amano Susumu you know the man you are supposed to marry next month" Hitomi shot back.

"Relax Tomi, just a joke" she give her a mischievous smile "…he is super hot though".

Van pulled a small pack from Escaflowne and took several steps back. He closed his eyes and reached out towards the armor and Escaflowne immediately responded. The armor lifted into the air and hovered low over the small clearing then transformed. Escaflowne settled down to a kneeling position…Van then made a gesture with his hand and the armor flashed and disappeared into the woods.

Van walked back to Hitomi with a grin "How's that, hidden enough"?

"What did you do and when did you develop that kind of control over Escaflowne" Hitomi asked?

"After the war we did a little research into Folkens' tech and came up with this prototype. It's a modified stealth cloak but it only works when the armor is stationary and powered down. It enables the armor to simply blend into its surroundings" he replied. "As for control I have been dealing with some border issues and some raiders the past few years. The bond with the armor seems to have just gotten stronger" he said with a shrug.

Hitomi reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "I hope you are being careful I remember how dangerous that bond can be. If anything hap…." she was cut short by a finger on her lips.

"Not to worry" he said letting his hand move to and linger on her cheek.

"Ok you two time to go" Yukari commented taking note of how these two looked at each other.

"Ummm yea…Ok lets head home it's not far but I would like to get back before dark" she said. "Yukari where is Amano I thought he was coming with you"?

"He said he would meet us at home around six so we could all spend some time together before dinner. "So" she said checking her watch "that gives us an hour to get home and get cleaned up before we have to start dinner."

They walked back to the apartment that overlooked another part of the lake making small talk along the way. Mostly questions about Fanelia and the weather and other off topics. Van politely answered the barrage of questions Yukari threw at him but his real focus was on the young woman beside him. They reached the appartment that the two girls shared and Yukari took a reluctant Van on the nickel tour.

"This is a nice place…great view" he said looking out over the lake form the deck.

"It belongs to a business partner of my dad's" Yukari responded. "He never uses it and said we could stay here for the summer".

"Hitomi where can I…umm… change" Van asked shyly "It's a much warmer here then it was in Fanelia".

"Right here is fin….uuufffff" Yukari gasped as another elbow made contact with her stomach.

"This way Van" Hitomi said as she took his hand and led him to her room. Once in her room Hitomi looked down ashamed of her friends' behavior. "I am sorry Van she started getting like this after she and Amano got engaged. She never used to…ummmm"

Hitomi lost her train of thought as she now caught a good look at Van, now minus his heavy tunic. He was standing there shirtless his back to her rummaging through his bag. Hitomi sucked in a breath between her teeth as she took a step back and bumped the door closed. He looked up at her and noted her color and dropped the shirt he just found as he took a step toward her.

"Is something wrong" he asked as he was now dangerously close.

"No…no everything is just dandy" she squeaked as she looked away making a gesture with her hand.

He was closer than she realized as her hand brushed across his chest and shoulder; mistake number one Hitomi thought. She turned to look; mistake number two she thought as his deep chocolate gaze was now fixed on her. Her breathing was now a little ragged and she wondered why it had gotten so hot in there. She ran her hand back across his shoulder and onto his chest as her other hand unknown to her had somehow come to rest on his other shoulder and was moving across his chest towards the other…Hitomi unconsciously began to trace the outline of the muscles that made up his torso as they both took a step closer. Van leaned down as if to whisper something to her and she could feel his warn breath across her ear. He gently placed one hand at the small of her back as he pulled her still closer. Her legs were feeling a little weak as she felt the heat of his skin through her dress.

Here I am again in the arms of the one I desire most she thought …Hitomi brushed her lips across his cheek in search of his…

"Hitomi" Yukari called as she walked into the other girls' room. "Amano is here and he is going to start the grill if…eeeekkkkkk…..sorry guys gotta go" with that she quickly backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Hitomi and Van quickly separated both looking away…

"I...I should ummm go, I'll see you in a few" she blurted out as she hurried out of the room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway. Real smooth Hitomi, she thought…I'll see you in a few…she shook her head, I am so hopeless.

"Hitomi" a voice called out…"sorry to have crashed your little party" Yukari teased.

"It's not like that, he's just a good friend…" she mumbled.

"I want friends like him then…easy on the eyes, looks at you like he can't exist without you…Wants to take his shirt off for you and hold you…" Yukari teased.

"Yukari stop it's not like that, it's not…" she trailed off as she lowered her head. "I…I wish…" she sighed "this is not his home this is not where he belongs; this is my home where I belong."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you…His feelings are pretty obvious even if he can't express them. I see how you look at him… Remember dear friend we already talked about this…The answers will come to you. She patted her friend on the back "let's go make sure Amano doesn't set the deck on fire again" she said with a wry smile.

Van sat on the bed thinking about what had just transpired. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to get his emotions and hormones under control. "Does she know the effect she has on me…" he mumbled "when she is close I can't even think strait. Ok get it together Van time to go out there…just don't do anything stupid…"

He got up and made his way to join the others. He was shocked how much this Amano looked like Allen but that where the resemblance stopped to a point. Where Allen was proper and reserved, this one was improper and anything but reserved. They did share one trait as they both seemed to have a way with the ladies; he was just as smooth an operator as the Knight Caeli. Van shook his head as he watched him operate, typical he thought laughing to himself.

The evening was very pleasant as the group talked and shared stories about the destiny war, school and Hitomi much to her chagrin. They sat outside for several hours talking more until the other couple having had a few drinks too many slipped away to Yukari's room.

Van broke the silence first "They are quite the pair…" he commented

Hitomi chuckled at his observation "Yes they are. They are good friends a little wild at times but good friends."

Van leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Interesting how it looks so much the same as it does from Gaea" he commented. He closed his eyes trying to decide how to bridge the topic; how to talk to her about…

"So King Van what has you so deep in thought" she asked as she stood front of him.

He blinked several times as he tried to respond but was too captivated by those green eyes. The best he could do was smile and reach out to her as an invitation to join him. She smiled hopping she was reading him correctly as she took his hand and turned to settle into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender form as she snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at him and emerald green meet chocolate brown and she thought to herself …so it's not like that right Hitomi…you just naturally snuggle up to a _friend_ like this. Being in the arms of a _friend_ has this kind of effect on you _right_ Hitomi. She took a breath as his sent made her mind swim…Who was she kidding she desired him, she wanted him …she… loved him. How was she going to tell him, should she tell him…?

Van thought how perfect this was, how comforting her form was next to him. He was no fool whether he could admit it to her or not his feelings were very clear. He needed her; he desired her…he truly loved her. How would he express this…should he even complicate her life because of his feelings…?

They held this close gaze for a few heartbeats and both turned away again failing to understand what the other was feeling.

"I should get to bed it's getting late and I'm a little tired" Hitomi lied not really wanting to leave his embrace.

"Yea it has been a busy day" Van lied in return not ready to give up the closeness they now shared.

Hitomi helped Van with the sofa bed assuring him it would not close on him or try to eat him during the night. With that taken care of she made her way slowly to her room. Hitomi closed the door quickly changed and sat on her bed pulling her knees up to her chest. Oh how she wanted Van in here with her. How she wanted to be in his arms again, safe, warm, to feel his touch…

"Ok Kanzaki" she mumbled "this is a dangerous line of thought"…she covered her head with a pillow and hoped sleep would take her quickly.

She sat up in bed shivering slightly "only asleep for an hour, oh come on" she grumbled setting the clock back on her nightstand. Maybe I should check on Van she thought, just seeing his sleeping form would definitely make her feel better. Must resist the urge to climb into bed with him she repeated to herself as she left her room. She quietly slipped down the hall and peaked around the corner. It seemed that the object of her desire was unable to sleep as well. Typical she thought as she watched him work through his training forms. She chuckled to herself he still trains when he can't sleep. Hitomi leaned against the door drinking in his form as he moved through his sword drills. She watched the muscles move under his tanned skin as the perspiration made him seem to glow in the dim light of the living room.

Van unable to sleep decided to do what he always did, train. As he moved through the form he felt something in the back of his mind as he paused in mid swing a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The pendant around his neck was glowing lightly as he spoke "It's not polite to stare Hitomi" he stated without turning around.

She shrunk back, how did he do that she thought. "Sorry I was …ummm just checking in on you. I wanted to make sure the bed didn't try to eat you" she said faking a laugh in a vain attempt to cover.

Van sheathed his sword and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to face her and she noticed the pendant. She made her way over to him and reached out and ran her finger down the pink stone.

"You still wear it after all the years" she asked in disbelief.

He smiled down at her "I have not taken it off since the day you gave it to me". He reached out to touch her face. "It was my strongest link to you, my hope that I would be able to see you again". He stepped a little closer "that I could feel your touch again". He stated as Hitomi realized that she had placed both hands on his chest.

She leaned a little closer her stomach doing flip flops. Her heart was racing her breath coming in short gasps…

"Hitomi" he whispered his breath tickling her nose.

As their lips finally met and brushed in a gentle almost teasing manner for the first time Van noted how soft her lips were. The second meeting showed their desire as the kiss deepened and her tongue softly traced his. Van wrapped both arms around her lifting her against him negating the difference in their height. The intensity of the kiss and the feeling of her body pressed against his only encouraged her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion and intensity seemed to strengthen their connection as they seemed to know each other's unspoken feelings and desires. This revelation only encouraged them as continued until their minds screamed air…

As they broke for air Van muttered "Why didn't we do this years ago"?

Hitomi smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his and whispered "Stop talking and kiss me again".

He was more than happy to comply as fate seemed to be directing this night in an interesting direction…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne._

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay had to rewrite a few times to get their torture just right….I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

Fate had indeed set the ball in motion but what would the morning bring…

Hitomi awoke early considering she had only been asleep several hours. The sun was just coming up as she stretched and then the realization of the previous night hit her. She kept her eyes shut tightly…was it a dream she thought, did it really happen? She opened one eye and peaked next to her…then she peaked under the sheets. A feeling of mixed relief and regret washed over her as covered her head with a pillow.

"Damn it" she grumbled "alone and still in my pajamas, it was a dream…" but what a dream she thought as she tossed the pillow and closed her eyes. She traced a finger across her lips remembering what had actually happened last night. The kiss they had shared…errr no scratch that she thought kisses…His lips were much softer than she thought they would be. She giggled remembering that she had thought a great deal about that over the last few months. What they would feel like, what they would taste like and now that she knew she wanted to experience it again. She understood why they didn't go one any further…She thought for a moment; he was right they didn't want to let the heat of the moment get them into trouble. Oh but what wonderful trouble it would have been she mused as she sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"He and I have to talk at some point. I need to try to tell him how I feel before I get us into trouble" she whispered to herself with a big smile. Hitomi flopped back down on the bed "god it's like I am some love sick hormone driven teenager…" she giggled as she thought, I do love him and nineteen is still technically a teenager…woohoo logic prevails…Maybe I'll go surprise him she thought, yes a sneak attack that would make Merle proud…She looked at the clock and smiled the party couple wouldn't be up for hours and she wanted a repeat of last night.

"That would make for one hell of a good morning and then after some…umm… fun maybe we can talk" she mumbled as she slipped out of bed and silently crept down the hall.

Hitomi eased her way down the hall and peaked around the corner looking for her prey. She couldn't see him clearly and decided she needed to get a little closer to carry out her attack. She made her way to the bed and noticed he was sleeping on his side facing away from her on the edge of the bed. Perfect thought as she reached out…

"I know you are not trying to sneak up on me Hitomi" he said softly.

"Eeeeekkkkk" she cried as she slipped and sort of fell…

She kept her eyes shut tight, ok she thought that didn't turn out as I expected. As the realization hit her a smiled tugged at the edge of her mouth. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and was rewarded with a chocolate gaze and a smiling Van very close. It seems that when she _slipped_ she _somehow_ fell into the bed on top of him. She had a hand on each side of his head and the rest of her body was draped on top of his. As the heartbeats past neither was making any effort of move away.

"Not exactly what I had planned" she whispered as she brushed her lips across his. "I do like the way it turned out" she said as she kissed him lightly.

Van slid one hand to the small of her back and the other into her hair which only fueled her desire. She turned her head to deepen the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He let out a sound or maybe something more like a growl and slid his tongue past her parted lips. She yielded savoring the sensation before breaking the kiss in desperate need of air.

"Oh Shit sorry guys" Amano called as retreated back into the Yukari's room.

"No...No it's not like tha…oops" Hitomi cried as the couple separated a little too fast and Hitomi hit the floor.

As they separated "Well I should do my morning training …yea" Van quickly added trying to hide his deepening blush.

"Yea I need to umm do that thing yea…ok" she mumbled as she hurried back to her room. Once back in her room she thought about what had happened. OK note to self get Van into you room before…Hitomi closed her eyes and she scrunched her toes in the carpet. "He makes my toes curl" she giggled as she jumped back in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Yukari looked up half asleep "What the hell was all that commotion" she propped herself up on her elbow as Amano slid back into bed. "Were the kids being naughty" she asked with a smile?

"Well on their way but I seemed to have scared them to death" he replied shaking his head. "What is with these two" he asked as he settled in next to her. "It's like they are …oh I understand" he chuckled. "Then this should be an interesting and awkward day. This is going to be fun"

"You be nice and don't scare our little rabbits. We want them together and need to make sure they don't do anything stupid; which seems to be their specialty. Wake me up for lunch…" Yukari mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the day was awkward as they tried to stay at arm's length still embarrassed from being caught. They fact that the other couple kept teasing did not help their situation. It did however keep the events and the possibilities fresh in their minds. The day and night passed quickly for some and agonizingly slow for others.

Van thought to himself ok I give up I can't sleep…To hell with this it's early but I am going to she is awake. I think a swim might do me…us some good. Van got up and silently made his way towards Hitomi's room.

Hitomi crept down the dimly lit hallway she bumped into something, something tall, something warm; it seems someone had the same idea she had. As two arms wrapped around her she simply melted into his embrace. He was warm, not wearing a shirt and the feeling of his skin made her wonder why the room was getting hot again. Maybe the A/C needed to be checked out or something…oh but that can wait she thought.

"Well it seems we had the same idea this morning" Hitomi whispered in his ear.

"Yea it seems so she" he responded deliberately letting his breath cascade across her ear. Feeling her tense slightly he pulled her a little closer knowing it had caused the correct response. "Well why don't you change out of those and into something more appropriate" he stated calmly tugging lightly on her sleeve.

Hitomi leaned back meeting his chocolate gaze "What do you have in mind your Majesty" she asked with a mischievous grin. I wonder how he will react to this she thought…

Van blushed understanding her implication and tried to look away "Ummm well you see that is not what I meant you see… I was thinking we could go for a morning swim then I ummm well I had a surprise planned…

"I like the sound of that" she said as she ran the tips of her finger down his chest amused by his response and feeling a little guilty for teasing him. "Just give me a minute to change and I'll meet you on the deck." She responded sweetly as she turned and trotted back to her room.

"Ok Hitomi what to wear, what to wear…" she mumbled as she tapped her chin. Van wouldn't survive a bikini…a one piece be better…I would hate for the heir to the throne to drown, I think the once piece, the bikini can wait until latter she thought with a smile. Hitomi quickly changed grabbed some towels and went to meet Van.

"Are you ready" she asked as she stopped next to him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You bet, let's go" he replied as he slipped his hand into hers and they made their way to the lake.

Van was standing on the edge of the dock looking at the water "do you think it's cold" he asked not turning to look at her.

"You tell me" she yelled as he shoved him off the edge of the dock into the water.

Van hit the water with a splash amid a mixture of Fanelian words she had never heard assuming they must be curses. He came up for air only to see Hitomi kneeling in a fit of laughter. He tried to look mad but started to laugh as well.

"You are a sneaky one Hitomi" he said shaking his finger at her as he swam to the ladder on the end of the dock.

"I'm sorry Van" she giggled "you were just too easy a target to pass up".

He was climbing out of the water as he responded "yea sure, just remember all things come full circle.

She stared at him captivated as he stepped onto dock dripping wet with the early morning sun shining on him. "Wow" she breathed "damn now it's hot out her maybe I getting sick or something…" she mumbled as she stood dropping the towel on the dock.

Van walked over to where she was standing and stepped behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned closer letting droplets of water falling on her neck and shoulder. He kissed her softly on the cheek as she closed her eyes savoring the sensation. "Surprise" he cried as he pushed her into the cold lake water.

Hitomi popped up and was treading water as she tried to glare at him. She scanned the dock only to see Van rolling on his back in a fit of laughter.

"That was not fair Van Fanel" she cried as she swam to the dock. "You …you cheated that was a dirty trick…" she hissed.

Van was still on his back trying to contain his laughter. "You should have seen you face…"

She walked past him picked up her towel and turned her back to him.

"You ready to actually go for a swim" he asked standing up?

"Humph" was her only response as she wrapped her towel around her waist.

"Hitomi" he called softly as he reached out to touch her shoulder and she pulled away.

"I'm mad at you…" she replied coldly.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry if I upset you…I...I" he stuttered.

Hitomi was trying to controlling her giggling as Van reached out to her again. She turned and pulled him into her embrace savoring the feeling of his wet skin against her. She smiled up at him as he raised an eyebrow at her. They both laughed as they continued to enjoy the moment. Van leaned a little closer as his words tickled her lips.

"Since you say you are mad, let me see if I can earn your forgiveness" he whispered as he captured her lips.

Hitomi's eyes went wide and then she began to return his passionate kiss. She gasped as she brushed her cheek against his in between one of their passionate exchanges "I need to be mad at you more often".

Their morning was quite pleasant as they continued to enjoy each other's company and make small talk. Hitomi was drying herself off when she remembered that Van had said he had a surprise for her.

"Van" she asked shyly as he turned to meet her gaze. She bit her lip then asked "you said you had a surprise".

He smiled "yes of course, close your eyes" he stated.

She eyed him suspiciously "You had better not…ummm". She never finished her threat as he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Not to worry" he stated as he pulled her closer and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now close your eyes".

Hitomi did as she was told as she heard a sound, a familiar sound that she couldn't quite place. Then the sensation hit her, the gentle breeze flowing past, that sound and that unique sensation of effortless motion. She opened her eyes as all the sensations came rushing back to her. They were flying, hovering over the lake as she smiled at him. "I had almost forgotten how this felt" she whispered. "They…they umm…your wings are more beautiful than I remember" she stated as they leaned in to share another kiss before they sped off across the lake.

As Yukari watched them share this moment from the deck she sipped her coffee and smiled. "Now I really want one". She chuckled it seems they are making progress she thought, good for you Hitomi, good for you…

As they sat on the dock drying themselves in the sun a thought came to Hitomi.

"Van you need to fill me in on all the news from Gaea" she stated. "I need the details about Merle, Allen, Millerna and Dryden and the rest.

"Yes of course let's start with Millerna and Dryden" he began as he rolled onto his back placing his hands behind his head. "It was about a year and a half after you left when they got back together. He was coming back at the same time she went out to find him". Van chuckled "their ships passed somewhere between Fanelia and Basram. They came to Fanelia and stayed secretly for a month or so while they sorted their relationship out."

"Well what happened" Hitomi asked…

"Well it seems to have worked out well as they now have a two year old daughter named Margret and rumor has it she is with child again" Van stated with a slight smirk.

"Wow they have been busy…that is pretty interesting. I am so glad they worked everything out" She said.

"If you think that is interesting guess who Allen is courting" Van added with a raised eyebrow.

Hitomi thought for a moment and flash of Allen and a woman came into her mind…"NO, he wouldn't…Van you can't be serious."

Van smiled "You're correct, and there is a lot more to it. It seems they were concerned on how the news would be taken considering his reputation with the family. These two lovebirds then showed up in my Kingdom to plan on how best to proceed. They stated in their ever so proper way that they need some time away to explore their relationship."

"Van, when did dragons become the Fanelia love and relationship advisors? I had no idea you ruled over a lovers retreat" Hitomi teased.

Van laughed and shook his head "yea it seems that way."

"Wow Allen and Aries…I can see it though they are both so…so…" Hitomi shook her head "what's the best way to describe it. Overly stuffy and proper I think is a nice way to put it".

Van was rolling on the dock in a fit of laughter at her description of their friends…He finally sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well let me tell you about Merle, this is best news of all" he said as he turned to face her. "Her first child is due in two months give or take."

Hitomi covered her moth as she sucked in a breath. "No way…who's the father, how long have they been together…"

"You met the Father well he's her husband now before you left. He was the new guard captain, now he is the General of the Fanelian armies, his name is Marcus Elendril. They were married a little over a year and a half ago. I think they have been chasing each other ever since the war ended" Van stated.

"I remember him, tall muscular silver colored Neko. I am glad she found someone, she must be so excited about the baby" Hitomi commented.

"You have no idea…I am under threat of some unspeakable torture if I miss the birth" Van stated as he rolled his eyes. "Like I would miss something like that".

They continued to talk about Gaea and their friends as they walked back to the house. The next several days went by quickly as they continued to enjoy each other's company and simply relax. They both felt the pressure to express how they felt but neither could bridge the topic. They both feared that the topic would bring up too many other questions and ruin the bliss they were experiencing. So they continued to dance around their true feeling while attempting to keep their desires in check.

Van sat on the dock watching the weather begin to change. I can't ask her to leave her friends, her family and her life here. But I need to tell her something…I just can't continue like this and then just leave. This is much harder than I thought what should I do? I can't cross any lines it would make it even more difficult, he thought. A sweet voice and a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the moment.

"Silly boy it's starting to rain come on…" Hitomi said. "I would take good care of you if you got sick though" she teased with a wink. They ran inside, laughing and wet from the rain.

"Morning kids" Amano called from the couch.

"How was your swim "Yukari asked from her spot snuggled up next to him.

Van and Hitomi exchanged looks and smiles and replied in unison "great".

"I am going to get cleaned up and change, I'll be back in a few Van" Hitomi stated as she ran her hand down his arm. "You can use the shower when I am done".

"Hitomi why don't you two share the shower it would save some time and then you can wash his back and… uuufffff" Amano gasped as Yukari elbowed him.

Van and Hitomi both wore a bright shade of color as they looked at the ground.

"Just ummm give me a few minutes Van then I'll …errr never mind. Be back soon" she stated and hurried down the hall.

Once they were changed and the party couple had been sufficiently motivated by Hitomi they decided to go into the city for the day. Hitomi had decided that lunch and shopping to buy Van some more Mystic Moon appropriate clothes would be a nice way to spend a rainy day.

After lunch Van and Amano were seated on a bench guarding the purchases made by Hitomi and Yukari. Van looked over to Amano "Is this what usually happens when you go shopping"?

"Yep" Amano laughed "this is the drill she buys I carry. Then she tells me where to sit and wait and she comes back with more for me to carry".

"Interesting system you have" Van mumbled.

"On a different topic, how are things going between you two" Amano asked?

"What do you mean" van asked looking away and not liking where this line of questioning was going. He felt like he was trapped below desk with the Crusade crew being interrogated again…

"Oh please" he shook his head "you know what I mean. You come all this way after what, four years for a simple visit. When are you going to talk to her, tell her how you feel and what's really going on. I don't understand why you let her leave in the first place" Amano commented.

"It's not that simple" Van replied looking at the floor. "If I say too much it will only complicate things. This is her home I...I don't think I can ask her to choose for just me. That would be too much to ask of anyone".

"Well what if she asked you to stay here with her" he asked "what would you do. Would you give it all up for her"?

"I would stay" he stated "but that is not going to happen she does not want me to stay here and I can't ask her to leave so let's not talk about this anymore".

Van stood up and took several steps away as he heard that sweet voice call his name.

"Van, Van…sorry we took so long" she said as she stopped at his side. Hitomi touched his arm and then tilted her head"what's wrong"?

He quickly changed his expression and smiled brightly at her as he took her hand "nothing at all everything is just as it should be". They gathered up the bags and made their way to the where the car was parked.

"So" Yukari asked "what did you find out, she is totally hopeless. We would have been back sooner but she started crying when I asked her what her plans were when he left".

"Yea he is pretty much hopeless as well…you know he said he would give up his Kingdome and stay here if she just asked. How is it that two people can be that much in love and into each other but too blind to understand the others feelings. They need to talk about this before one of them does something stupid to protect the other one".

"I agree, Hitomi said she would go back with him right now if he asked. We need to give them some space so they can get this sorted out. Hey, how would you like to slip away to my parents house" she said with a suggestive wink. "They are still out of the country and won't be back for another week."

"Sounds great, let's get going so we can get these two some quality time." He replied as they followed Van and Hitomi to the car.

Once they got back home Hitomi and Van went to check on Escaflowne since the rain has stopped. Yukari and Amano quickly took the opportunity to gather a few items and make a quick exit. Yukari left a note addressed to both of them as she made her way out the door.

Van and Hitomi returned satisfied that Escaflowne had been undisturbed. They walked in to find the house unusually quiet but didn't think much of it. Van made his way the window trying to compose his thoughts. Lightning danced off in the distance signifying that another storm was coming as the rain started again.

I need to tell her something …or maybe I should just leave before this gets even more complicated. He shook his head I can't do that he thought. "I can't continue like this, living this half truth" he muttered.

"What's the matter Van what half truth…" she paused as she tried to meet his gaze. "Have I done something to upset you?"

He looked away lacking the courage to meet her emerald gaze knowing that he would lose his resolve. He knew what had to be done; it was for the best he thought.

"Hitomi…it's not like that I…I shouldn't have come I'm sorry. I didn't want to complicate your life I never wanted to cause you pain…I…" he looked at the ground.

"What are you saying" her heart was pounding…"What did you want to protect my feelings cuz…cuz…" she choked as she began to cry.

"Hitomi I, I …never mind" he mumbled as he took a step away from her.

Her hurt began to turn to anger, "you what…WHAT VAN" she cried. "I don't understand…why you wanted to come so badly if you really felt nothing…" she sobbed.

Vans heart was breaking seeing her in pain. He walked past her and paused as images began to flash thought his mind…their first meeting, her seeing his wings for the first time, the windmill disaster, her leaving Gaea, his joy at her return and his udder despair when she left again…

He turned to face her "Hitomi I…" he trailed off "why do I always mess things up" he mumbled. He took a breath and simply spoke from his heart no over thinking, no worry of rejection, just honest expression.

"Hitomi I have to be honest with you. I have always felt something for you. From the first moment I saw you I felt it but what I felt confused me. I always felt at ease when you were around and you accepted me when others saw my Draconian blood as a curse. I didn't understand it but now looking back it was so obvious. Hitomi I love you, I always have, and I will never stop loving you. I thought that if I asked you to return with me it would be unfair to for you to have to make such a decision. I decided that I would not ask you to make such a choice and I would simply stay here if you would have me. That would then be unfair to Fanelia, to my people for me to make such a selfish decision so I decided against that as well. Hitomi…" he trailed off looking at the ground.

Hitomi stood in shock at what he had expressed. She felt the honesty and pain in his words. How he was tormented by the possibility of hurting her. It was like a gate had been opened and she could finally truly see and feel what was in his heart. It all made sense they were both so afraid of hurting each other that they were doing just that. She took a deep breath as she moved closer to him.

"Van" she called in a shaky voice. "I have not been honest with you either…"

He looked up as chocolate meet emerald…as she took a step closer…

"I felt it from the moment I saw you in my vision. When we finally met the connection was so strong it was overwhelming. Throughout everything and no matter what happened I was always drawn back to you; my heart always directed me to you. I understand now that there will never have to be any choice to make, I love you with all my heart…" she said as she pulled him into her embrace. "Please don't ever leave or let me go again, I don't think I can survive without you."

"Hitomi I will never let you go you will be at my side always" he whispered as he rested his head on top of hers.

"What should we do…I, I mean where do we go from here" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: A little shorter but it seemed like a good place to stop. __**Thanks**__ to all who reviewed please keep it coming. Have they been tortured enough? maybe it's time for them to enjoy themselves or maybe …not. I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

"What should we do…I, I mean where do we go from here" she asked.

Van kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. As air become more important than passion…well at the moment anyway… they pulled back slightly.

"Well that's a good start" she breathed.

He smiled "What to do and where do we go from here"? He chuckled "how about for once we relax, I think we have had enough stress for the moment" he joked. "I suggest for now we do nothing. How about we sit here, watch the rain any simply enjoy some time to ourselves".

She smiled "I like that…You think fate will allow us a little down time for once"?

"It will, if I have anything to say about it" Van responded with a wink.

As they stood there in each other's arms simply enjoying the closeness and how the warmth chased the chill they felt from their damp clothes. Hitomi raised an eyebrow and looked up at Van.

"I just thought of something" she began. "I have seen you laugh more in the past few days than in all the months I was on Gaea. So Van Fanel when did you get a since of humor" she said as she playfully poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"Well I have two answers to that" he said as he tapped his chin. "The public and private answer, both are true…" he stated as she eyed him curiously.

"You sir, will tell me both" she said softly as she ran the back of her hand down his cheek "Please" she pleaded looking up him at him.

He closed his eyes reveling in her touch as he took a deep breath and smiled down at her. "The public answer is I am no longer the brooding youth I once was. The private answer is simply…_you_. Your presence is soothing and comforting. I am at peace when you are around" he said pulling her closer.

Wow she thought he is getting pretty good at this. I don't even think Allen could come up with something that good and it be honest. Hitomi took his hand and pulled him toward the couch as she noticed the note on the table and picked it up. As she read the note she chuckled and walked over to where Van sat on the couch.

"It seems my dear friends have left us to our own devices…"she stated with a smirk. "It says that they are staying at her parents' house for the night to give us some quality time" she finished with a sight blush tinting her cheeks. "Well King Van now that we are alone and you have me all to yourself whatever will you do" she whispered under her breath then blushed heavily covered her mouth and looked away. Ok Hitomi did you really just say that; kinda stupid she thought speaking is out loud, thinking is in your head try to keep it strait…

"Well…um…hmmm I'm sure we'll figure something out" he added shyly looking away trying to hide his color.

"I am going to change out of these wet clothes …I'll be back in just a few…" she said.

Once she was out of sight Van quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants and dressed in his trademark red and tan. While waiting for Hitomi to return he watched the rain as his mind began to wander. Well he thought to himself that went better than expected for once. The painful memory of the windmill scandal was behind him…she loved him. "Great" he mumbled almost regretful "now it's going to get really compacted" he mumbled. Ok Van get it together…take it one step at a time he thought. His vision shifted to his bag and its unique contents. He mentally kicked himself slowdown Van he thought just let things go at their own pace don't rush it...hell I been stalling for almost four years. He snapped back to reality as he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"If your daydreaming, it better be about me…" she teased as she took his hand.

"You are all I dream about" he replied as he laced his fingers with hers.

Ok I am impressed she thought as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

They both sat on the couch in an odd silence watching the rain as the room grew darker and the late afternoon changed into evening. The room was only room being illuminated by the random flash of lightning as they continued to exchange shy glances and smiles.

Van chuckled as he shook his head as he reached out to her "Hitomi" he called softly.

She snapped out her trance as he spoke her name and noticed his outstretched hand. She smiled and took his hand and slid closer resting her head on his shoulder. A wonderful sensation brushed across her hand, he was slowly running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

"Are we really this…ummm" She tapped her head and thought for a moment. She turned to continue her observation and was rewarded with his lips on hers.

Van broke the kiss and he pulled away slightly. They sat in silence as he continued to unconsciously run his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. He thought for a moment and then seemed to take on a distant stare.

"Is something wrong…" she asked?

He let out a deep breath as their eyes locked. "I told myself that I should not rush this but…" he trailed off.

Is he talking about sex…no he's not blushing so it can't be that…She tried to touch his mind in an attempt to get a clue as to what he was thinking but no such luck.

Van stood and turned to face her with an unusually serious expression.

"The mystic moon, Gaea it matters little to me as long as you are with me" he began as his fingertips touched her cheek. "Hitomi please stay with me always…"

Her mouth dropped slightly open as her eyes glassed over and her mind shut down…It took several heartbeats for her mind register and restart. She blinked several times as she thought did…did he just propose…? Hitomi bit the edge of her lip and tilted her head slightly. "Did you just…propose" she asked weakly?

He smiled slightly and nodded as he tried to find his voice to respond…He cleared his throat "I…I know its sudden bu…ufffffff"

Hitomi leaped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist…

"Yes, yes**" **she whispered across his lips as she kissed him.

As he answer registered he pulled her tighter as returned her kiss with equal enthusiasm. They tumbled onto the couch laughing as she kissed him again. As the kisses deepened she felt his fingers' dig into the fabric at her waist and hip as he pulled her closer. His actions only enticed her to respond in some way. Before she realized it she had a fist full of his shirt as she mentally thanked her friends for this quality time. Hitomi shifted and pulled her legs on the couch and tried to wiggle a little closer as they continued their heated exchange.

Van pulled away as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I almost forgot something just a minute" as he retrieved something from his bag. He placed a small leather pouch in her hand as his chocolate gaze locked with hers. "I know it's not much compared to something from Astoria…" he thought for a moment. "I hope you like it…" he stated shyly as he half looked away.

Hitomi opened the pouch and found a band of what appeared to be white gold set with diamonds and sapphires. She turned the band over in her fingers as light danced off the stones. Wow is this is not much I can't wait to see what he considers an extravagant gift.

Hitomi looked at her hand as she slid the band on her finger. She looked up at Van as she placed her hands on either side of his face and whispered onto his lips. "I love it…" she paused as she kissed him softly. "It is indeed fit for a future Queen…"

Van smiled brightened as he understood her meaning. He placed his arm around her as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close. She was more than willing to snuggle into _her spot_ as she glanced down at her hand again to confirm it was really happening.

The moment, the night the peace was what they needed. They stayed like this for a short time needing at this moment nothing more than each other's company. The emotional stress of the past few days combined with the rhythmic sound of the rain and the comfort of their position soon began to take its toll. Hitomi was snuggled up next to Van leaning on his shoulder as Van noticed her breathing begin to change. It became very even and rhythmic as her grip on his shirt loosened slightly. He smiled and then kissed the top of head and closed his eyes. After what only seemed like a few moments his eyes snapped open.

Wow I must have fallen asleep he thought. "I wonder how long I've been out" he mumbled as he looked out at the sky trying to gauge the time. I need to get you to bed he thought but he was unwilling to release his hold on her. He reluctantly stirred trying not to wake her. As he moved in an effort to pick her up she groaned in protest and gripped his shirt tighter and attempted to snuggle closer. He gently scooped her up and carefully made his way to her room. As he placed her on the bed he brushed a strand of hair away and smiled down at her. "Sleep well my dear Hitomi".

As he turned to leave she reached out and took his hand. "Please don't go…stay with me tonight".

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure that would be …proper" he asked shyly?

She arched a sleepy eyebrow at him. "Van stop talking and get in bed" she said as she rolled on her side pulling on his hand.

He gently slipped into the bed beside her as he tried to keep his desires in check. The close proximity and the fact they were in bed was making his mind a little hazy. Hitomi tugged on his arm as she slid back against him directing him to spoon with her. She wrapped his arm around her waist and she shifted slightly letting a contented sigh escape her lips. Van was amazed how her form fit so well against him. He closed his eyes trying to take it all in as the combination of the scent of her hair and her closeness made him hope sleep would take him before he did something stupid.

Hitomi woke feeling unusually comfortable and content but noticed something _extra_ in her bed. A smile crossed her lips as she opened one eye and the previous evening began to register. She then shut her eyes tightly thinking ok if it's all a dream this time I might have to go to counseling…She opened one eye again taking in her surroundings.

Ok he told me he loved me, _check_…

Cuddled up on same warm sexy man, _check_…

Wearing a ring, check…

She peaked under the covers…well three out of four is pretty good she thought as she giggled softly. As she remembered the details of her dream she bushed and looked at the sleeping man next to her. She traced his collarbone, then jaw line with the tip of her finger gathering her courage. Hitomi thought for a moment deciding how best to proceed and decided that this was one of those _'guts'_ moments she and Yukari had talked about. Well I guess I could work on four she thought as she began to kiss Vans exposed collarbone and neck. He shifted slightly as she caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips. She began to work her way over to his ear and nibbled on it softly. It seemed to be creating the desired effect as she felt his hand slowly make its way up the side of her leg, pausing briefly on her bottom and stopping and applying slight pressure on the small of her back. Her hand slipped under his shirt as her fingertips moved up his stomach and onto his chest. Hitomi began to kiss and nip as his jaw line to see what kind of response this would bring. Much to her surprise and delight his hand speared into her hair directing her lips to his with surprising force. His desires and her willingness to fulfill those desires were becoming dangerously evident.

They were both operating on instinct… there was no reason or decision only desire and hunger. She shifted slightly and he responded by pulling her closer and she buried her face in his neck. They both tried to catch their breath as she now shifted and slid over straddling him and placing her hands on either side of his head. He could now look into her eyes…he could lose himself in those green eyes. As they looked into each other eyes as if trying to decide something…Trying to decide if this was what they wanted…The wicked smiles they exchanged and the brush of his mind with hers said more than words could.

He ran his hands up her legs and onto the annoying fabric of her shorts stopping at her hips. Hitomi sucked in a breath at the sensation as she leaned forward. Van's breath was quick and ragged and it tickled her lips…but this only seemed to encourage her lips to crash into his. After a few moments Hitomi leaned back taking a much needed breath as she grabbed Van by the tunic and pulled him up to her. He sat up as she roughly pulled his tunic up and off tossing it to the floor. She pushed him back down as they exchanges wide eyed smiles as his hands moved to the bottom of her t-shirt. His pace was slow, almost teasing as his hands moved under the fabric…He paused as his thumbs traced the edge of each of her ribs before proceeding. She gripped the sheets letting her head fall back as he…

Rinnnggggg….Rinnnnnnggggg…

Rinnnggggg….Rinnnnnnggggg…

Hitomi mumbled…"The machine will get it" focusing her full attention back to Vans exploration.

Rinnnggggg….Rinnnnnnggggg…

Rinnnggggg….Rinnnnnnggggg…

She halfway glanced at the caller ID "Ok Yukari I am going to arrange another meeting with a dragon…" she rasped as the machine picked up.

"Hitomi", Yukari's voice growled low over the answering machine "Hitomi your **PARENTS** are here … **YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!!!!!" **She hissed** "I'm here in the driveway and Amano is stalling!!!!!" **then theline went dead…

Their looks of passion were replaced with panic, desire replaced with dread…They jumped out of bed both mumbling curses trying to compose themselves as Van grabbed his shirt they exchanged frustrated looks.

Then an idea hit her…maybe they could pull this off…

"Van…sword…might work…I'll be in the shower…" she barely got out as he understood and raced out of the room.

Van dove over the couch dropping his shirt as he grabbed and unsheathed his sword. He rolled to his feet as he brought the blade into a two handed high block. Smiling he thought Balgus would be shocked at his use of this move. He held the position and closed his eyes trying to focus…Hitomi closed the door as she quickly stripped down and hopped in the shower. The water was cold…somehow though it didn't seem cold enough at the moment. She leaned back against the shower wall as the cold water cascaded down her body.

"What the hell, they're early, Yukari was early…what's with everyone…when did everyone get so damn punctual…" she cursed to herself.

Hitomi rubbed her hands on her face as she still felt out of sorts and her body was tingling...wanting. Their minds touched and in that brief instant a smile curled on the edge of her lip as another lip curled in the same smile. _Later_ was the thought that echoed in both their minds… Van quickly regained his focused scowl as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Yukari burst into the room trying to make her entrance as noticeable as possible. She looked around the room hoping to they got her message…well well she thought as she eyed Van in mid swig. It seems they didn't take advantage of their quality time she thought…too bad as Amano and Hitomi's parents came in behind her.

"Well I see you're training as usual...how boring" she mumbled as Amano gave her a death glare.

Van raised an eyebrow at her comment as he lowered his sword and in a rather flashy parade roll returned it to its sheath. He picked up his shirt and turned to face her friends and…her parents.

"Where is Hitomi" Yukari asked.

He motioned to the bathroom as he pulled his tunic on…as the fabric passed over his head Hitomi's sent filled his senses. He stepped forward as he noticed Hitomi's parents eyeing him with great interest. Hitomi's mother noticed the small pink stone around his neck…could it all be true, could this be him she thought?

Her mother spoke first "and who are you"?

Van bowed slightly "my name is Van, Van Fanel, Hitomi and I are…ummm…old friends…"

Her parents exchanged doubtful looks as her father spoke "Oh please you can't be serious…the mystery man that Hitomi has been going on about all these years".

The door to the bathroom opened and Hitomi stepped out dressed in a bathing suit still drying her wet hair. Hitomi bit her lip as she and Van exchanged looks that did not go unnoticed by her parents.

Yukari tilted her head slightly noticing something and whispered to Amano "ok this is going to get real interesting real quick…"

Her mother turned to her "Hitomi what the hell is going on here" she growled as she motioned to Van.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: A little shorter I know but it was the perfect place to stop….__**Thanks**__ again for the reviews… Let's see if we can cause some more issues for them and have a little fun along the way…Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

Hitomi glanced at Van and then she looked to her mother…She let the towel that she was drying her hair with drape around her neck.

"Well" her mother stated "I'm waiting for an answer".

"Mother what are you talking about" Hitomi asked?

"Hitomi don't play coy with me there is a half dressed man in your living room and you waltz out from the shower. Do you think your father and I are that naïve" her mother asked?

"I think you have the wrong idea mother" Hitomi stated calmly. "Van was training and I just finished my morning run. We were going to go for a swim so I decided to shower before changing into my new bathing suit while he finished up" she stated confidently. "Do you like it" she asked as she spun around showing off the new bikini before wrapping the towel around her waist.

Van had to remember to breathe as the sight of this bathing suit or lack thereof was leaving too much to his imagination.

Her mother and father exchanged looks as their attention returned to their daughter and this man.

"I have to say I'm impressed…" Amano whispered. "I'm sure something was going on but she's so cool and collected that it's hard not to believe her".

Yukari snickered "Yea when did this happen? Do you suppose it's our influence"?

"Could be but look at her she is totally unfazed by her parents." Amano whispered..

"I am telling you just wait this is getting ready to get good" Yukari replied softly.

"Well since you are _early_ I guess we should talk" Hitomi paused as she shot a quick glance at Van. "A great deal has happened since the last time we talked. Van why don't you get cleaned up and then we can all get better acquainted".

"Ok Hitomi that sounds like a good idea" he said as walked toward the bathroom. "If you will excuse me Mr. Kanzaki, Mrs. Kanzaki" he said as he proceeded past Hitomi.

As he passed her they exchanged a knowing look as she ran her hand down his arm.

Yukari sucked in a breath between her teeth as she caught sight of Hitomi's new _accessory_.

"What did I miss…" he was cut short as she shushed him.

Once Van had closed the door her mother eyed her but decided not to say anything; for the moment. Her father on the other hand was not one to wait in this type of situation.

"Ok young lady start talking. Who is he and what's going on…" he demanded.

"Dad you should have some idea who he is, I've been going on about him for what …four years. I can't believe after all this time you still don't believe me" Hitomi said.

"So you expect me to believe you were really transported to another world and …dear god this is preposterous…" he huffed as he dropped onto the sofa. "Talk to your daughter".

"Hitomi...is that your grandmothers' pendant he's wearing" she asked?

"Yes of course I gave it to him before I left Fanelia the last time. I told you that…" She stated.

Her mother thought for a moment as some details came to mind. "Did she ever tell you how she got the pendant"?

"No, but I did learn something about that in a place called the mystic valley …" Hitomi began as she told her mother about the meeting between her grandmother and Leon Schezar.

"Well Hitomi that is just how mother said it happened" her mother responded. Interesting she thought, I never told Hitomi those details or about Leon Schezar. Mother only told me about that one and asked me to never speak about it to anyone.

"Dear god are you all on drugs" he father huffed. "You don't actually believe any of this, do you"?

Her mother shot a stern look at her father that caused him to sigh and shake his head in disgust.

"Dear why don't you go change as well and then we can talk" her mother suggested.

"Ok just give me a minute I'll be right back" Hitomi said as she hurried down the hall to her room.

"Maybe we should go" Amano suggested as he took a step toward the door.

"Freeze" her father growled…"You two are in on this so have a seat. I don't know what's been going on but…oh just sit down".

The all sat down and after a few moments Hitomi returned dressed and had a strange way about her as she sat on the other couch smiled at her parents and waited for Van to return. After a short time Van returned and took a seat next to Hitomi. Her mother and father both noticed that she immediately took his hand and laced her fingers with his. It appeared to be so natural for them that her parents had to wonder how long these two had really been together.

"So Van, is it? How long have you been here and how long are you staying" he asked?

"I arrived a little over a week ago and I can stay about two and a half more weeks" he replied calmly.

"You have been here for over a week" he began taking a deep breath "staying here with my daughter! So Hitomi, when were you going to tell us about or perhaps introducing us to your guest"?

"We had some catching up to do and some, ummm issues to work out" she said as she glanced at Van a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I thought it would be best for us to take care of our personal business before we came to see you and mom".

Her mother was watching them with slight smile…taking note of their body language and the subtle way they were communicating. She placed her hand on her husband's arm as she knew he was about to say something without thinking.

"I see" her mother said. "This personal business you spoke about can we assume that you two have resolved your issues "?

They looked at each other and both blushed slightly…

"I think we have come to an understanding" Van began. "We still have some details to work out but I believe we have resolved…"

"This is absurd" her father bellowed! "What's with all this half speak and round about crap just what the hell are you two talking about" her father demanded.

Her mother tilted her head and looked to her husband.

"If you would relax and look closely at your daughter I sure the answers you seek will come to you" she stated calmly.

He eyed her as he caught the sparkle she now wore. "Oh hell no" her father roared as he finally understood some of what was going on! "There is no way you are going to marry some, some, damn-it I don't even know what to say about him…"!

"Dad" Hitomi gasped "how can you say that"?

"Hush girl" he commanded! "Van, what kinds of lies are you filling my daughters' head with? Who do you think you are…what do you think you could possibly offer my daughter? I should throw you out on your ass…If, if you laid a finger on my daughter…" he growled as he stood.

Hitomi squeezed Van's hand as she saw the muscles in his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow slightly.

She had seen this look before and it worried her even more now. This time the person on the other end of the king's icy gaze was her father. This could get real ugly real fast she thought as she squeezed his hand trying to get his attention.

Van stood up pulling out of Hitomi's grasp in no way intimated by her father's words or posture.

Yukari whispered "holy craps …see, see I told you this would get good fast. We should have popcorn or something…"

"Out of respect for Hitomi I will excuse your behavior…for now" Van stated coldly. "I think you should listen to what I am about to say and consider my words carefully. I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia. I met your daughter four years ago here on what we call the Mystic moon during the rite of dragon slaying. In all the time I have known her, I have never lied to her nor will I ever lie to her. I love your daughter more that I can express in mere words. As to what I can offer her; my love, my protection and to fulfill her every wish, want and desire. Hitomi will rule at my side as Queen of Fanelia if she so chooses".

The two men stood in silence for several heartbeats…

Her father glared at him "you can't be serious, so you want her to live in a castle as well" he added with an obvious note of sarcasm.

"If that is what she wishes" Van replied in a calm confident tone.

"Well let me tell you this, I…" a soft, calm voice interrupted him.

"I think it would help if you two told us the entire story starting four years ago when you first met. I am sure both of your perspectives would allow your father to better understand the situation" her mother said with a slight smile. She gave her husband a look and squeezed his arm "I think it would be best to let them tell you the entire tale …"

"Wait, tell me so you believe all this…" he sighed "Fine, fine…tell us this great tale…" he grumbled.

Van relaxed somewhat as Hitomi touched his arm. She took his hand and with a slight tug and a smile he sat back down. She leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"This side of you is really sexy…we really, really need some alone time" she purred.

Her words forced a smile and a slight blush which went unnoticed as her parents were having their own momentary sidebar discussion.

Hitomi and van exchanged mischievous looks as the continued to ponder the possibilities of alone time. Van regained his composure and spoke first…"I guess we could go back and forth to make sure we don't leave any details out. I'll start since I guess my arrival here on the Mystic Moo…ummm Earth started all this".

Van began the story with his preparations for the rite of dragon slaying. He elaborated on how Balgus had provided him with last minute instructions as he donned his armor. He told how he was tracking the dragon when he was taken by the pillar of light and transported to the mystic moon. Hitomi then picked her part and began to elaborate as what happened just prior to his arrival at the school track. They continued their tale until they reached the point that Van had returned several days ago.

"Ummm just for the record; we were there when she left in the first pillar of light after the Dragon tried to eat us. We were also there when the second pillar of light came down with king hotti…errr Van riding the giant dragon robot thingy" Yukari added.

Her father leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Hitomi this is a lot to accept…it's like" he sighed "I don't even know what it's like. You want me to take a lot on faith" he added with another sigh.

Hitomi whispered to Van which caused him raise an eyebrow. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek softly to assure him it would be ok. He stood up and looked back to Hitomi again and she nodded to him.

"Hitomi seems to think this may make the story we have told you a little easier to grasp" he said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Check it out, check it out" Yukari chirped as she motioned to Van.

Just as Amano glanced to Van his wings burst forth in all their glory. At that moment no one spoke, no took a breath, they all sat awestruck at the sight before them.

Yukari pinched Amano's arm as she stared and Van's wings.

"That's one hell of a tough act to follow" he whispered to Yukari "and NO, you CAN NOT have one"!

Hitomi's mind began to wander as the combination of, no shirt, his wings and some unfulfilled desires were causing her to color. Van retracted his wings to a muffled gasp from her father who got up and walked toward the door.

"I..I need some air" he mumbled as he walked out the door.

"We should probably go talk to him" Hitomi mumbled as she and her mother walked out to join her father.

The dragon armor paused over the shoreline for a few moments before it streaked out over the lake and was engulfed in the familiar pillar of light.

As a lone figure stood and watched the pillar pulse and fade away as her tears flowed freely. She looked down at ground then to her hands and finally back to the now empty sky. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity before reluctantly turning and walking past her parents back towards the car. The ride back was silent as Hitomi refused speak or to meet their gaze. Once the car stopped she got out and walked slowly to her room and closed the door without a word.

Her father and mother stood in silence on the deck looking out over the lake and night sky. Her father shook his head trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened.

"Do you think she will ever forgive us for this" he asked weakly?


	6. Chapter 6

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: I know the last chapter was kinda cruel but this should make up for it…__**Thanks**__ again for the reviews… Let's see if we can cause some more issues for them and have a little fun along the way…Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

Van sat in his study watching the sun rise as he thought about the events of the past week. He had arrived back in Fanelia only a few hours ago but it already felt like years. He took a deep breath and thought; well this is not going to be fun. There was a soft knock at the door which he tried to ignore. The knock came again a little louder and again he ignored it. The door open slowly as fluffy form waddled in and made her way to stand behind his chair.

"Empty handed I see" Merle stated softly "want to talk about it".

"Not really" he replied flatly. "How do you feel everything all right with the baby" he asked trying to change the subject?

"Yes everything is fine. The doctor says another month give or take. Don't change the subject what happened? Do you do something stupid" she asked?

His reply was something between a snort and a laugh.

"Have you eaten" Van asked?

"No not yet why" she asked?

"Well it's kind of a long story so I thought I would have some food sent up and tell you the great tale" he replied.

Merle placed a hand on his shoulder "that sounds nice. Have long have you been back"?

"Only a few hours" he replied. "I needed a little down time before I met with the council this afternoon." he stated as he stood and turned to face her. He embraced his friend gently "I'll call down to the kitchen. I know the suspense of all this is killing you".

Merle eyed him with on hand on her hip and shook her head "nothing is ever simple with you is it"?

Merle sat in awe as Van went into some detail about his trip to the Mystic Moon.

"So it seems you two did have some time alone" she purred as she winked at him.

He blushed and looked away…"No it was nothing like that".

"Oh come on after all this time and nothing happened" she huffed. "I was sure you two would jump each other the first chance you got".

He blushed even harder "you don't understand…we, well…I'm not going to talking about this with you".

"Well I might be able to give you some pointers. I do have some experience" she sated as she patted her belly.

"Oh dear lord no" he cried. "I don't need any advice or details about your love life" he stated with a shiver. This is worse than being trapped in that bar with the crusade crew he thought. "How about I finish my story" he added quickly.

"Wait so you're saying you almost came to blows with her father? I am sure that went over well." She stated. "Ok but the real question is what happened after that" Merle asked as she wiggled in the chair trying to get more comfortable.

Van smirked "well that's where it starts to get complicated". He eyed her as she continued to fidget "you ok"?

"Yea I just seem to be sinking into this chair" she stated.

"How about we take a walk out to the gardens and I'll finish the story" Van suggested. He tilted his head as he watched her struggle to get out of the chair.

"Well are you going to help me up" she hissed.

"Since when did you ever ask for help" he replied with a chuckle.

"Since your General, my husband did this to me" she replied struggling to get to the edge of the plush chair.

"Oh I believe you had something to do with it" Van stated as he offered her his hand.

She stuck her tongue out in response…as she took his hand.

As they walked through the gardens Merle was wide eyed with the details Van was providing to her.

"Well that's just stupid, isn't it? I mean how in the world did you two come up with this" she asked a little confused?

"I wasn't our idea believe me…OK ill try to explain it…" he began as they walked through the gardens.

Amano sat down on the couch beside Yukari "so has she left her room today"?

"Interestingly, yes she has, she was sitting on the dock early this morning staring up at the sky" Yukari responded.

"Why they ever agreed to this is beyond me. I understand that her parents want to be there to see her get married. I understand Van not wanting to get married here because of all the issues it would cause in his kingdom". He sighed and rubbed his head "but it was just plain stupid for him to have left without her. I know her parents are conservative and kind of old fashioned but seriously" Amano stated.

"I know, I know…I think her mom would have been ok with her going it's her dad that is so stubborn. I feel so bad for both of them. She is trying to respect her parents' wishes and Van is trying not to rock the boat and cause conflict between her and her and her parents. It is just a complicated situation" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Complicated my ass" Amano hissed. "It's simple go and be together and be happy, everyone else will come around and if they don't, it's their loss".

"I guess…hmmm…you know you're right this whole situation is stupid" she replied. "The problem is it's not our situation. I know we would have handled it differently but it's their situation so we have to stay out of it" Yukari stated.

"Well unless we are asked to help by a certain heartbroken future queen. In that case I say we do whatever we can to help" he replied with a wink.

"Agreed" she replied "I guess I should check on our almost queen, I'll be right back".

Yukari got up and walked to Hitomi's room and knocked on the door. She listened and knocked again and then opened the door a peaked in.

"Hitomi can I come in" she asked as she eased into the dark room. "Wonderful just wonderful" she chuckled as she walked back out of the room.

"What is it" Amano called to her as he ran to her side.

"It seems we are being asked to help and we are now definitely involved in this" she replied with a grin as she handed him a note.

"_I hate to place the burden on you guys but I can't stay here another day. Being apart for four years was hard enough but the last 48 hours were torture. I refuse to put myself through any more of this. Please tell my parents I will be return soon; maybe in a couple of days maybe a couple of weeks who knows. I promise it will be before your wedding. _

_Hitomi_

"Oh…well that's really not that unexpected" he stated with a lopsided grin. "It seems that we have been a good influence on her".

"I guess you're right but her Dad is going to flip out you know" she replied.

"Who cares, it's his fault for making this all so complicated to begin with. GO for it Hitomi go make wild castle love" he yelled!

Yukari slapped him on the shoulder "you are so bad".

Amano scoped her up bridal style "let me show how bad I can be" he stated softly as he carried her to their room.

Merle slowly made her way back to her room for a little nap. The past two days had been rough to say the least. She had to deal with the King sulking around, an overly attentive husband and her back was killing her. She opened the door to her suite and walked in heading for her favorite chair.

"Well hello cat burglar" a voice came from the corner of the room.

"EEEKKKKKK!" She cried "Dear lord you scared me to death …are you trying to put me into labor?

"Yea sorry about that but I need your help with something" she stated a mischievous glint in her eye.

The two friends embraced then separated and Merle raised an eyebrow.

"When did you get here I wasn't expecting to see you this soon but I'm so glad" she replied.

"Yea it's all kind of complicated and a bit absurd" Hitomi replied shaking her head.

"Do tell" Merle stated with a smile. "I have a feeling this 'help' is going to be fun so what's your plan"?

The two women sat and quickly worked out the details as time was a factor. As they made their way to the door Merle paused.

"Hitomi do you two try to complicate things or does it just come natural" she asked squinting at her?

Hitomi glared at her then smiled "It comes naturally…How is Van is really, considering all that's happened"?

"Same as always" Merle replied shaking her head as they walked down the hall.

"Oh that bad ...I guess I'll have to try to fix that" Hitomi replied with a mischievous smile.

"You think…now hurry up we have a lot to do before the council meeting lets out" Merle replied.

Van made his way slowly back to his suite. The meeting held little interest as his mind and heart were elsewhere. He paused at the door noticing it was partly open.

"Great" he mumbled as he noticed a basket of linens just inside his door as he walked in and closed the door. What are the maids doing in my room at this hour he thought?

"Now is not a good time" he said as he walked past the maid towards his study. "Please come back in the morning" he stated coldly as he stopped in front of the window. He leaned forward with his hands on either side of the window frame as he closed his eyes and let his head drop.

"Lord Van is there nothing I can do for you" the maid asked?

Not really paying attention to her "please leave I don't need anything" he replied.

Van froze as he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and her hot breath as she whispered into his ear.

"Surely there is _something_ I can do to improve your mood my king" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Van was blushing as his mind raced…what the hell was going on …how was he going to handle this…His moment of panic was replaced with confusion as things began to register…her voice, her sent and that presence.

"Hitomi" he breathed half question, half statement…

"Here's a hint" she whispered as she nibbled on his neck.

"If this is a dream please don't let me wake up" he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around hers.

He turned to face her holding her at arm's length.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see or hear from you for a month after everything that happened. What made your parents change their minds" he asked?

"Yea about that" she began and then bit her lip. "You see I just…ummm left" she said looking down. "The conditions they made us agree to were ridiculous. I only agreed out of respect and I know you only went along with it to not cause any conflict" she said taking a deep breath. "I just couldn't do it Van, I just could be away from you again".

He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply then pulled back much to her dismay. Turning his attention to her neck she shuddered as he brushed the collar of her shirt aside to allow himself access to her neck and collarbone.

He pulled her closer to him and gently stroked her hair. He met her emerald gaze with a fiery chocolate one. Now she tensed up slightly…when did he get so forward? And what was she waiting for. Her mind was spinning with the possibilities…and now this room was getting hot…how strange.

She gasped as Van pulled her onto his lap on the sofa behind them…

"Now where were we…oh yes right here" as he kissed her deeply again… "and you were here I believe and I was here…" Van continued as she moaned in delight.

Hitomi giggled "yes and your hands were about here …" she said as her head dropped back at his touch. "Wait, wait this isn't right…I think we need to set the mood a little better than this" she panted.

"Well what did you have in mind…" he asked equally flustered.

"Ok, just give me a minute to change and meet me in the other room" she purred placing a light kiss on his cheek. Which she noted brightened his smile even more as she hurried to the other room.

Ok Kanzaki what to wear, what to wear…she thought. Should I wear something sexy, wait do I even own something sexy? Wait, damn I didn't even bring anything with me …Ok, ok how about nothing…no... bad idea…how about… yes that will do nicely… hmmm yes that will work. She quickly changed and hopped onto the bed and took up the most seductive pose she could think of.

Van slowly opened the door "Hitomi" he called in a low voice as he entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks never letting go of the doorknob. "GREAT DRAGON OF GAEA"! His vision was filled with legs that seemed to go on forever and more than a hint of some type of lacy under garment. If that mere scrap of fabric could be called an undergarment. She was wearing one of his button up uniform shirts and much to his delight she had neglected to button any of the buttons.

Hitomi blushed "I hope you don't mind, I raided you closet …I …ummm was in a rush to get here and didn't pack anything".

He walked over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed trying not to gawk but failing. He tried to speak but was unable to produce any sound. He cleared his throat and tried again…

"w…wow…you are so beautiful…"he stammered feeling the heat rising all the way to his ears.

He leaned down to kiss her as she brought a hand up and into his hair. Hitomi turned her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss as his tongue slid past her parted lips. After a few minutes she pulled back in need of air and licked her lips savoring the exchange. Van moved more onto the bed hovering partly over her as he kissed her again. They continued like this pausing briefly as Hitomi tugged at his tunic which he removed and tossed aside. She pulled him closes to her kissing him lightly then she giggled softly.

"Van" she whispered in his ear "you might want to take your boots off" she teased.

"Oh...hmm yea" he mumbled not wanting to pull away from her embrace.

Reluctantly he hopped up and quickly kicked off his boots and turned to stand beside the bed. Hitomi moved to knell in from of him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his jaw line and neck in an almost teasing manner. Something between a moan and a grown escaped his lips as he began to lose himself to her assault.

I think it's time for a change he though as his hands slipped up her legs and onto her hips, his fingers applied steady pressure. Hitomi gasped as van pulled her onto his lap and spun around so he was now sitting on the bed. They eyed each other both taking short quick breaths as there was a brief moment of indecision.

"I love you Hitomi Kanzaki" Van whispered in her ear.

Hitomi drug her nails down his back causing Van to close his eyes and inhale sharply but smiling the entire time. She took the opportunity to make quick work of the belt and buttons at the top of his slacks.

Van met her gaze as his hands slowly made their way up her open shirt. Her body shuddered at his touch as he moved up and across her body. The sensation was almost too much for her to stand. The mixture of the roughness of his calloused hands combined with his ever so gentle touch forced a moan from her now dry throat. He reached her shoulders and pushed the fabric back causing it to drop off and onto the bed.

She pulled herself to him; the feeling and heat of his skin against hers was like and electric shock. Hitomi retook the dominate role as her mouth crashed into his. Her tongue fighting for dominance over his as she ran her hands over his skin.

Hitomi pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him as she leaned close her words tickling his lips.

"Make love to me Van Fanel" she breathed onto his lips…

The passion they shared that afternoon, that evening and that morning was more than either could have ever dreamed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the Delay had to do this one several times. So lest see how much fun we can squeeze in to this chapter…__**Thanks**__ again for the reviews… Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

The room remained still even as the morning sun crept more and more into the room filling it with light. The scent of wildflowers drifted into the room as the balcony doors to the private gardens remained open allowing the summer breeze to fill the room. As an emerald gaze watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her sleeping companion it was hard to think of anything past him. She rested her head back on his chest thinking how happy she was. Her happiness was somewhat tempered with a pang of guilt. How costly had her happiness, and her future been? In essence she had abandoned her life on earth…Disregarded her parents' wishes no matter how ridiculous they were…Had she done the right thing she thought as she met his sleepy gaze? YES rang out in her head… before the thought could barely register. YES, YES, YES…

"Well good morning" a sleepy voice whispered in her ear.

"Morning" she replied with a smile, snuggling a bit closer taking in the warmth and comfort of her current position.

"You know we can't stay locked up in here forever" he stated.

"Oh why not" she pouted.

He chuckled as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I 'm amazed Merle has let us be this long. You know she is not known for her patience".

There was a soft giggle in response…

"I know and I guess I need to get some clothes. I can't very well spend the rest of my life in this room naked…" she paused as she saw his smile and that he was about to respond. "Don't even say it" she added quickly…

Van kissed her gently as he ran the tips of his fingers up the side of her leg…

"Well, yea I guess it does have a certain naughty charm to it" she joked.

There was a soft knock at the door. They both smiled and whispered "Merle".

The second knock came a little louder as Van shook his head and reluctantly slid out of bed. He grabbed his robe and walked towards the main room.

He paused and looked over his shoulder with a smile "don't you go anywhere I'll be right back" he stated.

"Darn and I was going to prance around the castle wrapped in a sheet" she replied with a smirk.

He paused as if was going to respond as he was struck by a pillow…He laughed and continued to the main room.

"Well good morning Lord Van did you sleep well …" the neko asked with a wide smile? "I brought this for your…ummm…companion" she stated smiling even brighter. Merle handed Van a neatly folded stack containing a silk nightgown and a matching robe for Hitomi as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet trying to contain herself.

He tilted his head regarding her with a degree of suspicion….

"Yea...thanks…ummm just a second…" he replied as he walked back to the bedroom. "Our pregnant friend brought these for you" he stated as he handed her the robe and nightgown. "That neko is up to something" he said as she slipped out of the bed into the cool silk.

Van's breath hitched as he watched the material slide down over her form.

"You're lucky she's in the other room or …" she placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Careful I might just throw a big ball of yarn her way and take you up on that" she stated with a smile.

He chuckled as she pulled the robe on and they joined hands and walked into the main room.

"Well, well there is the other little bunny..." she chirped. "So my little bunnies will you be meeting with the council this afternoon, to say make an announcement" she snickered resuming her rocking?

Van and Hitomi both blushed at her statement and looked in different directions. They turned and looked at each other with a knowing glance and turned back to the over eager neko.

"No. why" Hitomi asked as she went to sit on the couch?

"There is nothing to tell the council" Van added as he went to stand behind her.

Merle's expression dropped as she paused in mid rock…The neko blinked several times opened her mouth then closed it.

"So what…are…are you guys are just having a wild fling and that's it. You've had your wild castle bunny time and that's it" she asked on the verge of panic? Oh great she thought and the guests should be arriving for the surprise party before sundown.

Hitomi blushed again at her blunt observation.

They looked at each other and Hitomi shrugged her shoulders "yea something like that".

"Honestly Merle did you think we would marry and she would be live here like this is some children's story" Van asked with an unreadable expression?

She covered her mouth with her hands as she sucked in a shocked breath. Merle raised an eyebrow as she noticed their muffled laughter. Her hand went to her hip and her tail fluffed slightly as she was shaking a finger at them.

"OK I guess I deserve that for the whole bunny thing" she replied. "So when are you two going to tell me exactly what's going on. You know the suspense is killing me" she huffed as she stomped her foot?

They both smiled as Van placed his hands on her shoulders. Hitomi reached up and placed her left hand on top of his. Merle caught the sparkle of her ring and her broad smile returned as she began to rock again.

"Well, well I see that we have a lot to do" she stated with an even bigger smile.

"Merle" Van began "can you have the dressmakers sent up. My ummm companion has need of some proper attire…" Van smiled as he eyed the neko. "I was hoping that you could help her pick some things out as I need to attend to a few things before lunch".

"Oh this is going to be so much fun Hitomi" Merle excitedly replied. "I will go make the necessary preparations and be back with the dressmakers in say an hour".

"That's not much time…I was hoping to take a bath and eat something before they got here" Hitomi pouted.

"Oh don't worry Hitomi I'll take care of everything see you shortly" she stated as she hurried out of the room.

"Ok I am a little scared now Van, she seems a little too eager. The last time this sort of thing happened Millerna had a horde of maids strip me down and try to wash me. I felt like a giant doll for some crazed child" she stated with a slight shudder.

"Well good news the tub is in the other room so you can have some privacy" van stated then paused. "Bad news is that she is more than likely up to something but what this is anyone's guess. I am sure it will be fine" he stated patting her on the shoulder.

"I am going to get cleaned up, change and talk to the council. If you need anything before I get back that Merle can't handle have someone find me ok" he stated as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

She closed her eyes taking in the gentle warmth of his touch.

"So we'll have lunch together and then you can take me on a tour of the rebuilt city" she asked?

"That sounds like a good idea, oh and be sure to have Merle take you to the market and get some riding clothes and whatever you think you want or might need" Van replied as he made his way into the other room.

Hitomi sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest…I wonder how my parents are taking this she thought. What will we say when we go back for Yukari's wedding? Will they even talk to us…she sighed as mulled over the possibilities. A smiled curled at the edge of her mouth as she remembered the great kendo incident. The day after her Parents had met Van they had been having a unualually civil conversation. Van was talking about Balgus and how Hitomi had walked into one of their training sessions.

"So you mean to tell me that this Balgus is the only instructor you ever had" her father scoffed.

"No" Van replied calmly "he was the only sword master I ever required"

"So you think you learned everything you need to know from this one man and his one style"her father questioned again?

"I don't believe …" Van sighed as he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand so let's just move onto something else"

"Well Hitomi goes on like you are some great blade master. I just find that a little hard to believe" he stated.

"Dad what are you doing are you trying to provoke and insult him" she asked somewhat shocked? "I don't understand what…" Van cut her off with a look.

"He is indeed trying to provoke me. It seems that your father feels it necessary to test me in some capacity". The two men exchanged a smirk as Van continued. "You father made a very deliberate point that he was a, what was it called, a Kendo instructor".

Hitomi opened her mouth in shock… "What could you possibly hope to gain by this? This is some stupid male ego territory thing isn't it? Van don't get taken in by this please" Hitomi pleaded.

"Hitomi don't worry I have no intention of…" he began.

"Just as I thought all talk" he scoffed.

Van shook his head and glanced back to Hitomi who was staring at her father. She turned to regard Van with a mischievous expression.

Oh great Van thought here we go…

"How about this" Hitomi began. "Since you seem to still doubt a great deal about Van and our time together as well as his intentions maybe we can have a little contest. A friendly encounter so you can get this out of your system".

"Hitomi you can't be serious" Van stated.

"Ok daughter you and you little friend get ready we'll leave for the dojo in say 20 min" her father stated with a grin.

Van just shook his head and sighed. Why does everything with us have to be so complex he thought?

They arrived as the dojo and walked in making their way to the desk to check in. Van paused watching some men sparing and stared in disbelief. So this is kendo, interesting he thought as a smile turned at the edge of his mouth.

"Pretty impressive don't you think. Those are two of my top students" her father boasted. "I know it seems intimidating compared to those silly forms you do" he stated.

Van was chuckling as her father went on about this and that. Hitomi looked at van as she noticed her father becoming aggravated by his constant laughter.

"Van what's so funny" she asked more than curious?

Van leaned in close and whispered in her ear. His proximity and the way his breath hit her hear made it difficult to concentrate on what he was telling her.

"This looks like a child's training game in Fanelia called Soto. It's used to train young boys before they start their real sword training" he told her. "I am not sure this is a good idea Hitomi" he stated a little concerned.

"Why not I trust you won't hurt him and he needs a little attitude adjustment" she replied staying close as she turned to face him. She smiled brightly and touched his cheek with her lips ever so gently. "I trust you will behave yourself my king. I have a special reward for you once you win" she purred.

"OK you two cut that shit out" her father growled killing their moment. "Ok Fanel here is your gear" he stated as he tossed Van a large bag. "Let me explain the rules so…" he was cut off by Van who had had enough of this.

"I am quite aware of the rules as I have been watching the match of your" he coughed "top students. We have something very much like this in Fanelia. The protective gear is a little different but the basics are the same" Van replied.

The two men discussed the differences in the two forms and decided on a basic set of combat rules. They would fight jiyu-renshu or freestyle rather than conform to the more traditional rules. Van chuckled as he picked up his Shinai and walked over to Hitomi who handed him his facemask.

"I still don't think this is a good idea but the special reward does have me curious. Any change you'll give me a hint" Van asked with a mischievous grin.

"Just win and I'll give you more than a hint" she teased...

"Hitomi" she snapped out of her trance as Van called her name again. "Can you come here for a moment?"

She walked into the other room stopping short and decided to not peak around the corner of the door. She heard him slip into the water and knew she shouldn't look...should she? Damn it she wanted to look but no it wouldn't be right to just stare at his…errr umm him…Hitomi shook her head as she backed closer to the door.

"Wh..what is it Van" she stuttered still fighting the urge to look. I should just jump in with him she thought…wait no…but why it's not like we haven't …get a hold of yourself Kanzaki…

"Oh the hell with proper…" she mumbled

"I have a spot here on my back I can't quite reach…" his teasing request hung in the air for only a few moments as she quickly pulled off the robe and gown and slid into the large tub behind him.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around his chest pulling herself up against him She leaned close…her breath very deliberate against this ear as she slipped her hands into his lap. Van let his head drop back slightly delighting in her touch as she began to kiss his neck in a teasing manner.

"So tell me again about this spot you can't quite reach" she whispered.

Her father looked at the words, reading it again then closing his hand around the note. He placed his hands behind his back and shook his head.

"I can't believe she left…" he stated to the woman who walked over and stood beside him. He looked out over the still lake water and shook his head. "This is all my fault you know" he said as he let out a sigh.

"I am quite aware of that..." she replied coldly. "I still can't believe that I went along with you! I must have been out of my mind" she hissed. "The restriction you placed on their relationship were, were" she let out a breath. "I would have left if I were in her place…" she stated sadly.

"Do you think she will ever come back" he asked weakly?

"Oh she will be back for Yukari's wedding at the least. If she will have anything to do with us is another story" he mother commented.

Her father thought back to all that had happened several days prior and how badly he had handled all this.

"_No! You are not going to run off with this man to get married …I will not allow it" he stated._

"_But why, don't…don't you want me to be happy" Hitomi pleaded._

"_Happy" he sighed "I am still not sure of his true intentions…" he responded._

"_You doubt my honor and my intentions towards your daughter" Van said as he stood. "I should…" he paused regaining his composure. _

"_You should what boy"…he hissed. Don't think you can intimidate me…" her father paused remembering how this had turned out the last time. In fact he was intimidated especially after the great Kendo incident. _

"_What would you have me to do to prove that my intentions towards your daughter are honorable" Van growled._

"_You will leave now and have no contact with her for one month and then you two will marry here on Earth. If you return for her then and marry her then I will have no doubts regarding your intentions"._

"_I …I can't do that…to marry here would cause her too much dishonor. She would never be accepted as my wife much less the queen. I will not marry her here to return and have her viewed as common concubine. There are certain traditions and rules I have to abide by even as the king" Van stated as he shook his head._

"_Just as I thought you don't truly Love her" her father hissed._

"_Dad, how could you say tha,t I want to return to Fanelia him'" she stated rising to stand beside Van._

"_I highly doubt that" he huffed._

"_I have a solution that will I believe will satisfy everyone. I will return now and attend to matters in Fanelia and begin basic preparations for the wedding and coronation. One month form today I will return and take all three of you back with me. Hitomi you and your mother can take a week to finalize and change anything you like. We will then be married and you will be crowned Queen. Your parents will be there to witness my true intentions and Fanelian law will be satisfied" Van shook his head trying not to smile as he heard a soft whimper. "Yes, Yukari you and Amano are more than welcome to come as well. _

_Yukari rushed over and hugged Van…he blushed at her sudden embrace as he glanced at Hitomi for some kind of help. She merely giggled and shook her head._

"_Thank you sooo much Van" she chirped hugging him tighter. We weren't able to plan a honeymoon and now we can have one in your kingdom" she stated happily. "If that is ok I mean I don't want to be any trouble" she stated looking down._

_Van chuckled "I would be honored for you two to spend this time together in Fanelia"._

"_Yea and from what Van has told me it seems to be the fashionable place for Lovers these days. Has something to do with the dragons or something" Hitomi teased._

"_I would be honored for you all to come to Fanelia and to stay as long as you wish" Van stated. "It would be good for Hitomi to have her family near and there is plenty of room in the castle or I can provide you with some type of estate or cottage of your own if you find you like"._

_Hitomi took his hand and kissed his cheek lightly "Thank you Van"._

_He blushed at her public display and returned his gaze to her parents._

"_Well dad how does that sound" she asked?_

"_Don't be absurd girl I am not traveling to or for that matter moving to some other world…" he huffed. "You two will marry here with our consent or not at all."_

"How could I have been so stupid" he mumbled as looked over to his wife.

"I really don't know… You did challenge a warrior king to a sword match if that is any indication of your stupidity. What did you really thing was going to happen" she stated.

"I know but I had no idea it would be that bad. I thought he would be good but…he he…" her father shook his head.

"He schooled you I think is how Hitomi put it" she replied with a smirk. "He beat you and then beat you and two of your students at once. Let's go over the facts shall we" she stated as she turned to face him. "I know he hurt your pride but were you thinking at all. Here are the important things for you to remember. One she is going to marry a King, two she would never want for anything, three she loves him and he adores her. Let's see did I miss anything oh yea he has on several occasions placed his life in jeopardy to ensure her safety. I am not sure what your problem is with all this but you need to get over it" she hissed!

He blinked several times amazed as he had never seen this side of his gentle soft spoke wife. "Ok it seems that my decisions have been poor to say the least" he paused in thought. "So what do we ...umm…I do now. How do I make this right"?

"Well I think this is a good start and I'm sure your blessing would go a long way to smooth things over. I would think that she would like to have us at her wedding" she stated with a slight smile. "I would love to see this place and visit for a while".

He sighed "well I have to agree I am a little curious about this kingdom of his. I guess it would be nice to get away from everything for a little while" he stated with a slight smile.

"Well why don't we make a few plans and make sure we welcome them properly on their return. Let's go talk to Yukari and Amano and make sure we are all on the same page" she stated.

They walked back inside confident that everything would turn out for the best.

"Soooo What do you think" Merle asked from behind Hitomi.

She stared at herself in the mirror trying to recognize the reflection in the mirror, trying to discover where the girl from this morning had gone.

"I must say I prefer the styles here in Fanelia to those of Astoria. They are elegant but simple and so much more comfortable" she said as she spun around in front of the mirror.

"We are so glad you are happy with our work my Lady. The one you are wearing and the other two are finished as for the other styles and colors you selected they will be ready in a day or so. We will send them up as they are completed" the head seamstress stated with a smile.

"Yes these are quite lovely and your suggestions on the styles are perfect I think. What do you think Merle" Hitomi asked?

"I think you are finally starting to look the part and it's about time. I am sure King Van will approve as well" Merle replied with a smirk from a nearby chair causing Hitomi to blush.

"Hush you silly cat or I won't help you up from that chair" Hitomi teased as she waived her hand at Merle.

"My lady I noticed your ring will we be starting on a wedding dress soon" a young seamstress asked?

"Hush girl" the head seamstress hissed. "Please forgive her my lady she meant no disrespect".

Hitomi smiled blushing slightly "it's quite alright. I know no formal announcement has been made so I am depending on you ladies to keep this quiet for now. If you have any thoughts on the matter or styles you think would be appropriate please let's set up some time to discuss them".

The women all froze…no one spoke… no one took a breath.

"My my lady are you saying that you and king Van are betrothed" The head seamstress asked trying to contain herself?

"Why yes that is indeed what I am saying" she replied as she blushed again and held up her left hand.

"Oh my lady that is wonderful news we will get to work at once" the head seamstress stated. "I am sure we can come up with something will be perfect. If you will excuse us we have a lot to work on" she stated as they hurried out of the room.

"Thank you and I look forward to seeing what you come up with." Hitomi replied. "Merle van said something about riding clothes can we go down to the market"?

"That sounds great but…I ummm need a little help getting up. I think a am stuck…again" Merle replied with a giggle.

As she walked over to help her up there was a knock and the door.

"Come in" Hitomi called.

A large armored Neko quickly entered the room and knelt before Hitomi.

"My lady the king has sent me to escort you to the council chambers" he stated.

"Oh, umm ok is something wrong" She asked "and please stand up General Elendril."

"Thank you my lady but…but how did you know who I was" he asked a little confused?

"Not hard to figure out as there are not that many silver Neko in the Fanelian guard as I remember. The real give away was the look you and the cat burglar" she motioned to Merle "exchanged when you entered the room" Hitomi stated.

He smiled slightly…impressive he thought. "This way if you please my lady the council and the King are waiting" as he motioned to the door.

"Of course please lead the way" she replied as they walked to the door.

"Hey, Hey, HEY pregnant wife still stuck in the chair…don't you two leave me in here…" she cried.

_**Authors note: The original tub encounter was a little too well Lemony and it would have caused a ratings change. I tried to rewrite it several time but it either seemed too cheesy or just too hard to take seriously…(no pun intended). I may work on it some more and add it in a little later depending on the response.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the Delay had a great jump drive data loss issue… so had to backtrack a bit but it feels like it's time to come back to this and shake it up a little...Thanks again for the reviews… Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks._

After retrieving a somewhat fussy neko the three made their way to the council chambers. The group made idle chat as the continued to a hall that lead to a large set of wooden doors. Much to Hitomi's surprise there was someone waiting patiently outside the closed doors for them.

"Sire I have the Lady Hitomi as you requested" the neko stated with a slight bow.

"Thank you general, prompt as always" Van stated as he moved closer to Hitomi. He took her hand and leaned closer and whispered in her ear "you look stunning. Where is that scantily clad young woman from the tub this morning" he teased.

Hitomi blushed as she whispered back "be nice and she may come to visit later".

They exchanged a smile and turned their attention back to the two neko's.

"General why don't you and Merle wait for us in the gardens this won't take long. We can then take Hitomi on a proper tour of the rebuilt city" Van stated.

"That does sound nice" Merle chimed in "we'll wait for you in the gardens".

"So is something wrong, why did you send for me" she asked a little nervous?

"Well most of the council knows you by reputation from the war. There are one or two who are curious and want to meet you in person prior to the official announcement" he stated calmly. "I thought it would be more fun if we tell them together".

"You are so bad…but ok I guess…are you sure nothing is wrong" she asked?

"What could be wrong" he replied as he reached for the door".

"Well we do have a tendency to complicate everything you know "she whispered to him as they entered the room.

The room fell silent as all eyes focused on the pair that had just entered the room. The councilors all stood and watched the two walk to the end of the chamber. Van motioned for Hitomi to take the seat next to him and then took his seat. Once she had taken her seat the councilors all took their seats the room was still oddly quiet. He reached under the table and took her hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze.

Hitomi scanned the room and did see several faces that she remembered but most she had never seen. The councilors wore no real expressions and seemed to be waiting for something. Hitomi shifted slightly in her chair not truly comfortable under this level of scrutiny.

An older man at the opposite end of the chamber stood and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Lady Hitomi we are delighted to have seer from the mystic moon back in Fanelia. I am Burgen the elder of the Fanelian council and as I am sure you are aware we have a few question for you this morning" he stated with very almost no expression.

Hitomi steadied her voice as she released Vans hand placing both hands in her lap. "Of course Councilor Burgen I would be happy to answer any appropriate questions you have. If I may so bold it seems that the years have been kind as you look just as you did the day of Vans coronation." She stated confidently.

"Why thank you Lady Hitomi, I am impressed that you remember me after all this time. I do have a questions that need to be answered" he began. "Why did you leave us after the war to return now after all these years" he asked?

"I thought about that a great deal in the time I was gone" she began. "I can say only that I was young and really not sure of where my place was. Van and I stayed in contact and I came to the conclusion very quickly that leaving was a mistake. The decision to leave my family, my home was difficult. To put it simply I realized that my place is here at Van's side".

"I understand making a decision like that must have been difficult" Burgen responded with a slight smile.

"Indeed it was but it was always my hope to return to Fanelia as the thought of living the rest of my life without Van was ummmm Van" she replied blushing slightly.

Burgen chuckled lightly "Well said My Lady what is…"

"I see so what is the nature of your relationship currently" councilor Gorn interrupted as he stood. "It is rumored that you have been here for a time locked away with the king…trying to produce an heir and claim to the crown I suspect…would you care to explain"?

Hitomi felt tension set in as she caught a glimpse of Vans jaws tighten. The hand that had once casually supported his chin had now tightened onto a fist. She placed a hand bearing a ring on his hand and shot him a quick look in attempt to contain his anger.

"You are" Hitomi asked raising an eyebrow?

"Councilor Gorn" he replied coldly…

"I would NOT care to explain councilor. That not an appropriate questions and truly not something you need to concern yourself with…." She replied giving Van's hand a squeeze. "If you have questions I will be happy to answer them but I will not be interrogated based on hearsay" she replied narrowing her emerald gaze.

Gorn snorted "oh please don't act all high and mighty after your little rendezvous in the Kings chamber…."

Councilor Burgen noticing the ring and the current situation spoke up quickly "Gorn consider your words carefully I believe…" he began but stopped short and Van rose from his seat.

"Gorn I will not tolerate this kind of behavior…" Van growled. "You are on dangerous ground as there is much you do not know".

Hitomi placed a hand on his arm and gave him a quick smile. He understood and took his seat allowing her to handle the situation.

Hitomi cleared her throat eying the man… "Councilor Gorn, I expected more a Fanelian noble. I thought you would all be happy that the King and I are to be wed…" she paused letting the statement settle.

The room went silent as the councilors processed her words…All eyes went to Councilor Gorn as he lost some color and dropped his head realizing the line he had crossed.

"Councilor Gorn I am sure that you had Fanelia's best interest in mind with your…ummm questions. I would expect that you will consider your words more carefully in the future. In many cases there is more to the situation that it appears…would you not agree" she asked?

Councilor Gorn looked up to meet her gaze…

"I can understand your concerns as I am sure there have been ones who sought the Kings affection for their own reasons. In this particular case I will be understanding and leave this issue here" Hitomi stated. "Councilor do not take this lightly as it stands now this behavior has only gained you disfavor with my future husband" Hitomi stated.

Van was amazed at her convection and noted that she was trembling slightly. He knew that she was struggling to keep this kind of appearance up. He touched her leg lightly to show his support as she placing her hand on Vans drawing strength from the simple contact as she continued to speak.

"In the future if I even suspect you are behaving in a manner that will bring dishonor to Fanelia it is the wrath of the Queen you will face are we quite clear" she stated.

"Yes My Lady quite clear…" Gorn replied taking his seat.

One of the younger councilors whispered to Councilor Burgen.

"I like her…she is just as the stories from the Destiny war describe her".

"Yes very true the King has truly made an excellent choice" he replied softly.

The rest of the council meeting revolved around basic wedding and coronation plans. Once the basic arrangement had been made Van stood and offered Hitomi his hand.

"Gentlemen I am sure that you are capable of handling the rest of the agenda on your own. If you will excuse us we are going to have some lunch and take a tour of the rebuilt city" Van stated.

The council rose as Hitomi stood; she nodded to them as she left "Gentlemen" she stated.

They exited the chambers and proceeded down the hall back towards the royal gardens. She clutched Vans arm tightly as they made their way down the halls.

"Where did that come from" he asked…"Not that I mind powerful women are quite sexy" he teased.

Hitomi stopped and hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest… "I don't know it just kind of came out" she mumbled.

Van stroked her hair and kissed her head lightly "I am very proud of the way you handled that".

He felt her giggle before looking up…"Well I can't very well let you feed everyone to the dragons now can I"?

"I guess not" he replied and kissed her lightly.

She pulled him into an alcove pushing him against the wall. He smiled as she stood on her tiptoes brushing her lips across his….she turned her head to deepen the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue along his bottom lip. They continued until he paused and leaned back…

"Weren't we supposed to be somewhere" Van mumbled?

"No…" she replied with a shiver as he ran his hands over her body. "Well…maybe" she sighed…"I guess we should go and meet them since they are waiting on us" she pouted.

"Don't worry that meeting was the only thing on my calendar for today" he replied with a sly smile.

"That means we can have some time to ourselves later I hope" she asked taking his hand.

He smiled down at her as they left the alcove and headed towards the gardens.

The next few weeks passed quickly as the news of Hitomi's return and the coming wedding spread through Fanelia.

Hitomi was sitting in the gardens as a figure approached.

"My Lady may I have a word" he asked looking at the ground.

She smiled then took a stern expression as she turned to face him.

"What can I do for you Councilor Gorn" she asked fixing her emerald gaze on him.

"May I sit "he asked still looking at the ground?

"Of course Councilor" she stated sweetly.

"I wanted to offer a suggestion for your coronation. The masons have completed the restoration on the original temple of Escaflowne. I thought that you might want to consider that as a location for your coordination…I thought that since it held history for you and the King as well as all the other rulers of Fanelia…ummm".

Hitomi placed a hand on his shoulder "Councilor Gorn I think that will be a wonderful idea. I will leave the details to you" She stated with a smile.

"Thank you My Lady I will not disappoint you" he replied trying to contain his excitement. "I will take care of everything personally" he stated as he hurried off.

"I see you have a new advocate" Van teased.

"Interesting isn't it…I thought it was merely to try to gain favor at first but he is truly sincere in his efforts" Hitomi replied.

"He is a good man just a little hot headed and too quick to react at times" Van replied

"Sounds like someone I know" she teased as she took his arm leading her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm I'm not sure I like the sound of that maybe the dragons are the right place for him…uffffff" he gasped as she slapped him in stomach.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly at first but his intent became very clear much to her delight. They continued to walk through the gardens heading to a more secluded spot to continue their conversation.

A guard rushed in the garden where Van and Hitomi were…

"Sire she sent me to find you its time…" the guard stated.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rated: T just in case…**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay but this one was too much fun …Thanks again for the reviews… Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks.**_

"Lady Hitomi" a voice called softly.

She blinked several time…

Must have fallen asleep she thought…

The woman who Hitomi guessed was a midwife or something similar motioned to her. She stood and walked towards the door but paused and looked around, where did Van get off to she thought…

"How are merle and the baby" Hitomi asked?

"Merle is doing fine and the ummm babies are very healthy" the midwife replied looking down to avoid eye contact.

"That's great…wait, babies she had twins" Hitomi asked?

The midwife smiled nervously "something like that" she replied as she stepped aside allowing Hitomi to enter the room and closed the door behind her.

That was strange, why is she acting so odd she thought as she walked through the suite towards Merle's bedroom. Hitomi peaked into the room but stopped short surprised by what she saw…

Van was already there…He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Merle and had his arm around her.

It seems that they had not noticed her as she stood quietly and watch the interesting scene unfold.

They spoke quietly as Van stroked her hair and then kissed her tenderly on the head. He looked from Merle to the two children in her arms. He spoke quietly to her before resting his forehead against hers and then kissed her again in a very non-brotherly way.

Ok she thought this is getting really creepy…what the hell is going on here…

Merle noticed her and whispered to Van who pulled away and smiled at Hitomi.

"Good you're awake" he stated with a strange smile "Would you like to see them"?

"Yes, I'd love to I am sure they are so cute" she replied still a little rattled by their exchange.

"Yea they really are" he replied with nervous chuckle that was replaced with the same strange smile.

"Wow" Hitomi stated as she walked to the bedside to get a better look at the two newborn Neko.

The kits, she guessed was the correct term for them looked much older than she expected…and there was something about them that seemed a little off. The little boy had blue eyes like his mother and seemed to have very similar makings. The little girl was quite another story altogether as she looked more human than Neko. Hitomi was surprised that the little girl looked nothing like her mother or father; if not for the neko ears she could easily pass for human. The little girl had no makings and the dark hair and eyes looked strangely familiar. Hitomi quickly shook the thought from her mind as she noticed Marcus was not there.

Hitomi tilted her head "Merle where is Marcus, I thought surely he would be here" she asked?

"Yea about that" Merle began looking nervously from Hitomi to Van. "Well it's sort of complicated you see…he umm left right after the kits were born".

"What…why …why in the world would he leave right after **they…were…born**"Hitomi slowly trailed off looking at the Kits then to Merle and Van.

Hitomi didn't understand …she refused to let her mind work through the possibilities…She stepped back covering her mouth with her hands…The reality of the situation forcing itself into her mind.

"No…no…no…please tell me no" Hitomi pleaded as she looked to Van.

"Van you need to tell her" Merle urged "she needs to know about this before you two are married".

"Hitomi we had hoped that this would never come to light but there are some things you need to know" he began. "Merle and I were on a trip to Freid to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Destiny war. Allen brought Vino from his private stock so we were all telling stories and toasting to friends and to those lost to the war. As you well know the Vino from Astoria is quite strong". He stated reminding her of her drunken incident in Palas. "It all just sort of happened…we ended up in my room talking and were ummm well… We had hoped to keep our indiscretion a secret …" he stated trying to not provide any more details than necessary.

"Wait so you mean to tell me you two got drunk and had some kind of one night stand and these kits are yours" she cried?

"Well yea that's part of it…but Hitomi" he stated as he stepped toward her.

"Don't **BUT HITOMI** **ME**…wait what do you mean part of it" she asked now feeling sick and angry?

"The kits are mine but it wasn't really a one night stand" he replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yea more like a long weekend romp" merle purred softly with a slight smile.

"HUSH, you're not helping" Van hissed.

"So this was not a onetime thing between you two … so how long have you two been carrying on" Hitomi growled.

"It was just that one ummm stretch but nothing has happened since then. It really is not a big deal Hitomi it was over a year ago. You are still to be the Queen and my wife and when you are ready you will produce the heir to the kingdom" Van replied.

"A year, oh please I'm not that naive…"she began

"Well, naïve or not" Merle replied "it has been a year since we were together. Neko carry their kits for 12 months unlike humans who carry children for only 9 months. So what we are saying is unfortunately true".

Hitomi cocked an eyebrow "Unfortunately" she mumbled as she narrowed her gaze at Merle. "I see so you expect me to be OK with this… I don't think I can even believe it much less accept it. What is really going on here? Do you expect me to believe you two have these children and you'll just part ways as if nothing happened" she asked?

"Well actually she will stay in the castle as my umm…consort while you will take the role as queen and my wife" Van replied nervously. "It will work out best that way for everyone involved I think".

"You …you expect to have both of us… Van have you lost your mind…" Hitomi cried? "Merle you can't really be ok with this…this is insane?

"Come now Hitomi don't be such a child" Merle added. "It is not that unheard of for a king to have a wife and a lover…besides _we_ know he has he stamina to keep us both happy…" she purred with a smile as she glanced at Van.

"Hitomi this is not really up for discussion so please just do as you're told and everything will be fine" Van stated as if he were scolding a child.

Hitomi crumpled to the floor and covered he face with her hands "what the hell kind of place is this…I thought you and I , well we and now this…" she mumbled…"I just want to go home, please take me away from all this…**I want to go home**".

She felt the light wash over as the pillar surrounded her and took her …

_**--- Cruel cliffhanger…I know, I know… Am I evil to leave you hanging?…Well yea…Sorry it was originally all one long chapter but seemed to work better when broken up. The good news is the next Chapter is all done and just needs some final editing and will be up in a day or so…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rated: T just in case…**_

_**Author's Notes: Wow I thought I was going to get some hate mail for after the last chapter…LOL…Time for a little "Un-Confusion"…Thanks again for the reviews It's great for people to actually have a reaction to a plot twists!… Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks.**_

Hitomi stirred and realized the she was somewhere different…Had the pillar had taken her home or just placed her somewhere else? Had any of that really happened? She slipped out of the bed and walked towards the open balcony.

Trying to get her bearings she paused and looked back. Hitomi covered her mouth as the moon highlighted what looked like long blond hair spilling over the pillow and into the spot she had just vacated.

"Oh come on you can't be serious…!" she growled.

"Hitomi" a mellow voice she recognized all too well called.

Hitomi noticing her lack of attire tried to cover herself as she backed away.

"OH MY GOD…please don't be Allen, please don't be Allen, please don't be ALLEN" she mumbled as she looked for something to cover herself.

"Where are you going my dear its not even morning. No need to scurry off as if this were some scandalous affair" he stated in a smooth tone.

"How did I get here and why in the hell am I here of all places…" she whispered on the verge of panic.

"OH please you didn't have that much to drink at the reception did you" he replied.

"Reception…reception who's...what kind…no, no no" she creied as she backed away.

Grabbing a robe she made for the door and raced down the hall. She slowed her pace and stopped as she began to feel dizzy and then blacked out…

Her eyes slid open and she let out a breath as she stirred…

Wow that was a crazy dream… she thought as she blinked several times

She slowly closed her eyes as she stirred again; the warm content feeling was just too good to move away from…Keeping her eyes shut tight she snuggled closer to source of warmth and security. This was the feeling she needed right now…

Hitomi froze as what she was clinging to moved slightly. She sucked in a breath as it pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Her mind raced as all the recent events came flooding back. OK where the hell am I now and who am I in bed with she thought? Easing out of his grasp and out of the bed she slowly inched away from the bed and froze as a voice called to her.

It sounded like Van calling her name softly…

Oh dear lord I'm back here; what is going on She thought?

Does he know about Allen wait that was a dream wasn't it she thought?

He called her name again a little louder but she did not turn or move…He called her name again much louder and he placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to shriek…

"NO"!

Hitomi sat up sweating slightly trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Oh my god I am losing my mind" she mumbled.

As her eyes adjusted to the low light she cautiously looked around trying to gather any information she could in the dark room.

"Ok where the hell did this ride drop me off this time" she hissed

She caught sight of someone and strained to focus on the figure that was seated beside her bed. It looked like a man had pulled a chair next to the bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep while watching over her.

"VAN" she hissed…"HE must have brought me back here…"

You have some nerve after everything you done she thought. She reached for something anything as her rage began to boil over…Her hand found one of the heavy decorative beaded pillows at the foot of the bed...

Hitomi began to swing it wildly at the sleeping king...The first hit knocked him from the chair. The second woke him up as she jumped off the bed and followed him to the floor continuing her assault.

'What the hell …Hitomi stop that…OUCH…cut it out OWW" he cried as she continued to pummel him with the beaded pillow.

"LIAR…DECIEVER" she screamed as beads from the pillow began flying in all directions. "I trusted you I love you how could you do that to me"?

Van grabbed her wrists pushing her off him as he struggled to get to his knees…She continued to flail and struggle against his grip.

"Hitomi…HITOMI…HITOMI LOOK AT ME" he yelled causing he to stop struggling and look at him. "Do you know where you are" he asked?

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she hissed. "How could you do this to me Van, how could you cheat on me with Merle…"

He sighed as he stood and pulled her gently up with him releasing her wrists.

"I see" he replied as scratched the back of his head. "What is the last thing you remember…"?

"I remember it all, everything about you and Merle and that her kits are yours…" she growled.

"I was afraid of something like this" he replied softly. "What do you remember before that"?

"What do you mean" she replied coldly. "Why are you asking me these stupid questions"?

"Please humor me Hitomi, what do you remember before…" he asked.

"Fine…fine…I remember talking with Merle as her labor started then…then" she tilted her head as if trying to grasp the details.

"Do you remember anything after that do you remember drinking anything" he asked?

"Yes I had some of the tea Marcus brought her...why" she asked?

"Hitomi that herb tea is something the Neko brew for their kind to ease labor" he replied.

"What are you getting at" she asked now taking note of his ragged appearance.

"Hitomi you have been in bed for over six days…" he replied in a grave tone.

"What, you can't be serious" she stated as she took a step and wobbled as he legs gave out.

She braced for the impact with the stone floor but it never came as Van caught her. She opened her eyes and looked closely at Vans haggard appearance. The dark circles under his eyes told of his lack of sleep. His unshaven appearance gave some idea of the time that had passed. He looked truly beaten but yet his eyes show his worry and concern.

"I thought…I thought…you might never wake up" he pulled her tight to him letting out a sigh. "I am so glad you're finally awake".

"Wait, wait…so you're saying I have been out for almost a week …and none of it…it never…it was all" she fumbled.

He smiled "all some kind of delusion caused by the herbs in the tea and most likely amplified by you power is my best guess".

"More like some kind of nightmare" she mumbled as her expression softened. "It looks like I found out how deep the rabbit hole is…stupid red pill" she replied with a smirk.

He tilted his head confused by her comment…

"Never mind, it would never make sence…" she replied with a chuckle.

He helped her back to the bead and he began to fill her in on some of the details of the past six days.

"It seemed so real...it was just…just. I done even know how to describe it" she began.

"I am sure when you are ready you can give me the details...but that's not important now" he replied.

A feeling of guilt washed over her as she ran her hand across his cheek tracing the scratches left by the beads. She had to admit though the beard did look pretty sexy…

"I…I am so confused…" she replied softly as she placed her hands on his face. "Van I am so sorry…" she began.

He placed a finger to her lips and smiled "no need to say anything I'm just glad you came back to me".

"Like something as simple as drug induced ummm whatever that was could keep me away from you" she half teased.

She pulled herself into his arms holding tight as brushed her cheek across his. She kissed him deeply not even wanting to think what it would be like without him. The roughness of his beard she thought was…was…well.

Hmmm I wonder what it would feel like against…she shook the thoughts off as she pulled back to look into his eyes…Hitomi paused thinking if he looked this haggard how terrible must she look.

"Van I fell a little …well…I think, I maybe… I need to take a bath" she whispered at last.

He chuckled "Yea I could probably use one as well and maybe a few hours sleep" he replied as he ran the back of his hand across unshaven jaw line. "I'll call the maids to draw the bath for you. Would you like something to eat" he asked?

"I guess so; yes that would be nice" she replied as he got up and walked towards the door. "What time is it anyway"?

"About an hour before dawn" he replied as he pulled the cord to call the maids.

"Oh one more favor" she asked sheepishly. "Any chance I can get you to wash my back I still feel so weak" she stated dramatically placing the back of her hand to her forehead while trying to hide her smile.

He chuckled "I think I just might be able to arrange that".

_**Hope you enjoyed the resolution …Forgive the Matrix quote it just fit too well lol…**_

_**The next chapter is about half done so it will be up pretty soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Rated: T just in case…**_

_**Author's Notes: First I need to say sorry I thought I had posted the chapter long ago….! It seems I got it finished but never uploaded it so here it is… hope you like it. The next chapter is about half done so it should be up pretty soon. **_

_**Wow Thanks again for the reviews It's great for people to actually enjoy twists and wait for their resolution!… Sorry again for the delay but here we go …Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thanks.**_

Hitomi carefully tried again to slip out of his grasp without waking the sleeping King. After several failed attempts she finally managed to slip out of his grasp and out of the bed. She sat on the edge watching him get some much needed sleep. Hitomi chuckled as she remembered how he tried to be so careful earlier keeping his distance waiting on hand and foot. He was so worried that she was going to pass out or something…but after her bath became their bath when she pulled him in that all changed…She smiled at the memory as she brushed his hair back and kissed him on the forehead before getting up.

She walked to other side of the room and paused, staring at the small chest on the dresser of the far wall. She walked over and opened the small chest and smiled at the familiar sight. Escaflowne's energyst seemed to sparkle as if calling to her. Hitomi reached out and ran the tips of her fingers across the energyst. It was cool to the touch and had an almost slick feel as she rested her whole hand gently on energyst…

The flood of images and emotions were not something she had experienced in several years. Hitomi blinked several times as the vision faded. She took several steps back and looked down at her hand as she flexed her fingers…Rubbing her hands together she smirked slightly.

"I see so that's where all that came from…" she mumbled to herself.

Hitomi glanced at the clock as she dressed thinking this should be really fun and hopefully give her some peace it was a win, win in her book. It was still early in the evening as she left the room making her way to other end of the royal wing. She paused at the door deep in thought for a moment then smiling as she remembered that Marcus would be at the garrison this time of night. Knocking softly on the door she waited for a response…

The door opened and something Pink and orange wrapped around her in a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe…can't breathe Merle…." She gasped.

"Oh sorry" she replied as her grip loosened…

Hitomi felt the Neko begin to shake and sob…

"I am so, so sorry I had no Idea he had left it out…I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you…how could I ever face Van again…Van would not let anyone in…we didn't know you were awake until earlier this morning….Can you ever forgive me…" she rambled.

Hitomi pulled back and wiped her tears away and smiled "let's go in and talk".

"Van said you had a really rough time of it…" sniffling as sat down.

"That's an understatement…it seems that my power may have amplified the effects. It was so real to me…but" she paused in thought for a moment. "I believe some of it may have been caused by my own insecurities".

"What do you mean" Merle asked?

"It's kind of hard to even say but…" Hitomi tapped her chin as if deciding if she should proceed.

"Can I ask you something…ummm…something kind of personal" Hitomi asked nervously?

Merle tilted her head "sure, I guess so…"

"This is kind of hard to ask but here goes..." she began as she let out a breath before continuing. "Has anything ever …well you know…happened with you and Van over the years" she asked cringing slightly?

Merle sat motionless as one of her ears unconsciously twitched…

Merle blinked several times and swallowed hard

Hitomi raised an eyebrow…

…"WWWhy would you ask something like that" Merle stuttered?

"Merle" Hitomi called softly.

"I am sure I don't know what you're talking about" she replied looking away.

"Merle" Hitomi again called softly.

"How did you find out" she replied in a low voice as she looked back?

"You know visions and all…so what happened exactly…" Hitomi asked again.

Her ear began to unconsciously twitch again and she looked away.

"Well" Hitomi stated…

"Hitomi this is really embarrassing do we really have to talk about it" she replied softly as she covered her face with her hands.

"Merle this is important can you please just tell me" she replied.

"Fine…Fine like it would be possible to hide anything from the girl who has visions of the past and future…" she mumbled. "It was about a year after you left. We were in Freid for some trade conference or something I don't really remember. Van had been in a bad mood for a few days something about a fight you two had; he was all grumpy and seemed so distant. There was a party on the last night and Allen brought some vino from his private stock. We all had a little too much to drink that night" she paused. "Do I really have to do this" she asked hopefully?

"Yes now please continue" Hitomi replied in a firm tone.

She let out a sigh "I still had the delusion that maybe there could be something between us and figured thanks to that damn vino tonight would be a perfect chance to make a move on him. I decided to sneak into his room…He had passed out by the time I got there so I slipped into bed with him" she paused shaking her head. "I watched him sleep for a little while and started to feel so guilty. I felt like I was betraying you, Van …everyone so I had decide to leave when he grabbed my hand. He begged me not to go as he pulled me in close as he ran his hand across my cheek and through my hair. I was so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath just before he kissed me. I froze not really knowing how to react but my body kind of went on autopilot" she replied blushing as only a neko could. "He pulled away and told me how much he had wanted this and how he wished he had not waited to so long. I couldn't even think, it …it was what I thought I want to hear but then it all changed" she paused and let out a breath.

"What do you mean" Hitomi asked not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"That's when he called **your** name" she replied looking away. "Van wanted it to be you, hell he thought it was you…He professed his love his desires everything his heart held for _**you **_to_** me**_. I couldn't get out of the bed and out the window fast enough. I was so ashamed and felt so stupid…he doesn't even remember any of it as far as I know. I guess he thought it was a dream or something" she stated.

"Thank you or telling me it really helps" Hitomi replied with a slight smile. Her second vision had let her see most of this but she was still relieved by Merles' confirmation. "My catnip dissolution was similar but much more umm intense and a lot worse I guess you could say… it was really a wild ride".

"Catnip" Merle asked raising an eyebrow…?

Hitomi chuckled "never mind. The real version is ummm much better than the dream, vision umm nightmare I had, if you can believe it".

"Wow" Merle replied cringing slightly. "I guess I'll just take your word for it. You are not going to tell him are you" she asked in a nervous tone.

"No of course not, it will be out secret" she replied with an honest smile.

Merle returned her smile and decided to change to a less humiliating subject.

"So I was wondering how you got back to Gaea this time? Van has your necklace and I thought an energyst of some kind was needed for the pillar of light" she asked?

"I guess not have as all I had one of Van's feathers and that seemed to do the trick" she replied with a smile.

Merle chuckled and shook her head. "I was hoping you would come by earlier" Merle stated with weak smile. "The little one is sleeping so can't meet him properly".

Hitomi nervously looked from Merle to the nursery and back.

"Is it ok if I just take a little peek…I have missed so much" she stated looking hopefully at the neko.

"Of course but if he wakes up you have to take care of him until he falls asleep again…deal" Merle replied pointing at Hitomi.

They walked into the nursery as Hitomi stayed several steps behind still fearing the kit would come flying across the nursery with wings like Vans'. She let out a breath as she looked down at the sleeping kit taking note that he had Merle's markings but his father's silver coloring.

"Merle he is just adorable" she whispered he looks like both of you…

"Yea and his little wings are so cute" she replied with smirk watching Hitomi's reaction while trying to stifle a giggle. "That's for making me tell you about that night you jerk" she stated as she continued to giggle.

"I …I… ok, ok good one but um it looks like **YOU **woke him up" she replied trying to muffle her own giggle.

"You think it's funny" Merle shot back as she picked up and handed Hitomi the now fussy kit.

Hitomi took the little bundle cradling him close to her as she looked down at the tiny little neko. He quickly calmed down as his blue gazed locked with her emerald green one. Hitomi gently rocked the kit as he eventually began to drift back to sleep, much to Merle's surprise. She placed her hand on Hitomi's shoulder as they watched the little kit sleep.

"Showoff" merle whispered…

The time for their return came as they prepared for the trip back to the mystic moon.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "it's time…are you ready" he asked?

She placed her hand on his "as long as you are by my side I am ready for anything. We will be able to stay four days correct…one to relax I guess, one for the rehearsal and the next for the wedding and one more to relax before we have to return".

"Yes then we will finish up our own preparations" he replied with a smile as he picked up their bag.

"You don't think I'm over dressed do you" she asked as she ran her hands down her long gown. I guess I do have some other clothes I could pick up if I need to…"

"You look beautiful just as a Queen should" he replied.

Hitomi giggled as she pinched his arm "I hope it all goes smoothly" she stated

"It will all work out I promise" he replied as the Pillar of light descended and with the soft rumble and low boom they were gone.


End file.
